<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Polar Opposites by imperialMachine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25982224">Polar Opposites</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperialMachine/pseuds/imperialMachine'>imperialMachine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Solar Opposites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Break Up, Drugs, F/M, First Time, Getting Back Together, M/M, Prostitution, Romance, Sex, Suicidal Thoughts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:35:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>42,258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25982224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperialMachine/pseuds/imperialMachine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Korvo is a rich guy who's still a virgin and his friend hooks him up with a prostitute named Terry.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Korvotron "Korvo"/Terry (Solar Opposites), Terry/Terri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night was brimming with abject inconveniences, and tonight must’ve been the worse one of all. After the long hours in the office, Korvo had one too many drinks and ended up spilling his worst secret to his friend. “Wait, you’re still a virgin?” He asked, patting Korvo on the back while they sat at the bar together. “Don’t worry, man. I’ll hook you up.” The friend pulls a card from his jacket pocket and hands it to him.  </p><p>Squinting to read the card, Korvo gives up trying when he couldn’t articulate the words. He hears his friend say, “there’s a place not too far from here.” Suddenly, he’s being dragged out of the bar and down the street to the worst parts of shlorp. Korvo could tell this was the no-zone on the planet. It’s too colorful and there’s people dressed provocatively, even tearing up the ceremonial garb to reveal some leg. But he didn’t care. He was drunk enough to not pass judgement. </p><p>Korvo’s feet eventually stopped, and he wondered why they stopped moving until he looked up to see the big neon sign that says: <b>HUGH FUCK. </b>What the fuck is a Hugh Fuck, he thought as his friend pulls him into the building. </p><p>The place was loaded with pretty shlorpians in sexy outfits and more harder shades of pink. If Korvo wasn’t drunk, he would be gooblering all over the place and probably get kicked out for making a scene. They stood in front of a gaudy reception desk with a receptionist, who’s eye makeup looks like she deep throated for hours and she didn’t bother to change the makeup or wipe her face. </p><p>“Give her the card.”  The friend whispers, jolting Korvo from spacing out and hands the lady the card. </p><p>The receptionist examines it, then slides it into the card reader and hands it back to Korvo. She picks up her phone and calls someone, then hangs up. The whole time Korvo was staring at the pink card. “Terry,” it read with a heart on the side. He turns it over to find the signia and a room number. He didn't notice this before.</p><p>“You’re good to go.” The receptionist says, pointing with her thumb to the hall that Terry would be in. Korvo nods and follows the direction of the thumb. He doesn’t notice that his friend doesn’t follow him. Instead, the friend leaves him here. </p><p>Glances at the card and back at the door, it read the same number. For some reason, Korvo was daydreaming what he would do once he was inside. He’ll say something cool and they end up having sex or something. That's what happens to non-virgins, right? The alcohol was making him believe in something impossible, him having the confidence to woo anyone. should he knock? It wouldn’t be polite if he didn’t. What does one do at a whorehouse?</p><p>A prostitute walks by, noticing that Korvo was just staring at the door. They rolled their eyes. “You need help?” They asked him. He turned to see a person with purple eye-makeup and was wearing a black skirt with a bra and some high boots.</p><p>Korvo couldn’t answer fast enough as they knocked on the door for him. Before he could say something to refuse, the prostitute had skipped away into another room. The door swung open as this green shlorpian smiles at him. Their robe hangs around their arms, leaving the shoulders out and he’s shirtless with only sexy underwear on. “Well,” he stands to the side, allowing Korvo into his room. “Come in.” And Korvo obeys.</p><p>Terry holds Korvo’s hand, pulling him onto the pink, heart shaped bed. The sheets felt like satin, Korvo wouldn’t know because he was just staring at the courtesan. He snaps a finger at Korvo, making him flinch and lean away from the sound. “Stop that.”</p><p>“So, he talks.” Terry places his hands on his hips, watching Korvo go back to zoning out again, staring passed him. “My god, are you drunk?”</p><p>Korvo looks up at Terry, who’s staring down at him. “My name’s Korvo.” He didn't understand the question and thought he was asking if his name was "Drunk."</p><p>Terry shakes his head, smiling. This guy is an idiot, he thought. “Okay, Korvo. Let’s do this.” He bends down, crawling on top of Korvo to try to set the mood. His legs go on either side of the blue alien. Shocked from this, Korvo crawls backwards away from Terry.</p><p>“W-what are you doing?” Korvo’s face flushed a deep blue, realizing what's about to happen.</p><p>“My job?” Terry sits on the bed, crossing his arms. “You do know this is a whorehouse, right?”</p><p>Korvo took another look around the room. He forgot that he was in a whorehouse. For some reason,  he thought he was in a circus because he was being such a clown right now.  “I’m sorry. T- this is my first time.”  </p><p>He expected Terry to laugh, but he just crawls closer to Korvo, just inches away from his face with a smile painted on his lips. “I can help with that. We can take it slow.” He felt his breath on his face.</p><p>For a split second, Korvo felt comforted. The way Terry had a hand on his shoulder and how he looked at Korvo so tenderly. That comfort all went away as Terry tried to kiss him, only for him to push him so hard that he fell off the side of the bed. Korvo looks over the edge of the bed to see if Terry was okay. “I- I’m sorry! I don't know why I did that."</p><p>Getting up from the floor, Terry rubbed his ass. “Man, my job has never been this hard before.”</p><p>“I’m s- sorry. I’m just really nervous.” Korvo pouted, burying his face in his hands, sounding like he’s about to cry. </p><p>Terry couldn’t help but think this man is a clown. Going over to Korvo, he pats him on the head while he feels bad about himself. “There, there. We could try again.”</p><p>Terry sat on Korvo’s lap, feeling him up again. It looked like it was working, until Terry went to lean for another kiss and Korvo ended up freaking out again, tossing Terry onto the bed. He shot up to his feet, trudding to the window. Holding his chest, he breathes heavily as he stares at the darkness of alleyway, but not really paying attention to it. He was starting to lose hope.  He doesn't know why he's so antsy about this, about sex,  or simply kissing. “This isn’t gonna work.”</p><p>“No, don’t give up yet. We can still try. It's not the first time I've handled a virgin.” Terry gets off the bed and hugs Korvo from behind, making him flinch. “We can skip the kissing.” He slides his hand down Korvo’s chest. Before he reaches his mound, Korvo grabs Terry’s hand and turns him so that he's pinned to the wall. </p><p>Looking Korvo in the eyes, he gulps, feeling both confused and turned on from this reaction. This guy really doesn’t want to get fucked, Terry thought. “I’m sorry.” Korvo’s eyes were riddled with consternation, unbeknownst of the fear lingering inside him. He was afraid of intimacy, and coming from a stranger,  no less.</p><p>“It’s cool.” Terry gave him bedroom eyes, followed by a sly smile, and still having his wrist pinned to the wall by Korvo.  “You’re kinda hot.”</p><p>Korvo raised a brow, unsure what his response should be. This was a compliment,  he thought. Obviously, Terry was kinda hot too, maybe a bit too hot? Well, it's his job to be so— “You’re attractive as well.” They stay staring into each other's eyes for a while until Korvo remembers that he is still holding onto Terry's arm and lets go of him. </p><p>Terry holds his wrist, twisting it around a bit to get rid of the growing soreness. He's starting to think Korvo doesn't want to lose his virginity. Nobody goes this far to avoid kissing. The biggest virgins he knows wouldn't even do that.  If anything,  they'd be ecstatic, much so they would still be frozen in place after they've done the sex. “I need to know one thing.” Terry leans against the wall. “Do you <em> want </em>to have sex? It's all about consent here and I can't fuck you if you don't want it.”</p><p>Korvo looked around the room, searching for an answer. He doesn’t want to be a virgin anymore, and he knows he’s not getting any younger nor will he free his time to go on a date with someone, no one would be worth the time. He’s pretty sure he’ll die alone, but he refuses to die a virgin. All the dead trees in tree heaven will laugh at him for not getting deflowered. Sex with a prostitute is better than not getting any at all. They wouldn’t know who he's done it with, right? “Well, I’m here.” </p><p>“It’s either yes or no.” Terry crosses his arms. </p><p>Korvo rolls his eyes. “Yes, I- I want to have sex.” He says, flustered by his own words</p><p>He earned a chuckle from Terry. “Alright, I’ll help you.” </p><p>Terry goes over to the bed, pulling Korvo with him. Laying on the bed, Terry brings Korvo in between his legs, (so it’s like the missionary position with Korvo on top). He wraps his legs around Korvo’s waist to keep him still. Korvo’s face feels hot again. He could tell Terry wanted to kiss him, or at least attempt to. When he leans in, Korvo quickly shut his eyes and turns both of them over. When he opens them, he’s below Terry. </p><p>“I can work with this.” Terry pins Korvo’s arms to the bed and leans down again, only for Korvo to spazz out again and both of them to roll off the bed. </p><p>Korvo gets up, going to the other side of the bed. Terry pulls himself off the floor to grimace at his client. “I still want to have sex with you.” Korvo assures.</p><p>“Well, can you please try and act like it?” Terry basically launches himself at Korvo, only to be caught in his arms and thrown on the bed. He lays there, leaning on his elbows. “We need to try something else.” Getting back on his feet again, Terry thought that maybe they should try roleplaying. “We could do a little roleplay.” </p><p>“What’s roleplay?”</p><p>“It’s basically play-pretend.” Terry goes into his closet for any costumes. “Maybe it’ll get your mind off of losing your virginity.” Pulling out a cowboy hat and a rope, he wonders if this could work. He looks over at Korvo who’s fidgeting with his fingers. At this point, Terry was desperate for anything to work. “How about some cowboy action?” He puts the hat on his head. </p><p>Korvo finds himself sitting on a wooden chair with his hands tied behind his back. “T- this is good. I can’t escape when I’m tied up.” </p><p>“Correct. Now shut up, we’re roleplaying.” Terry straightens his back. “Now tell me,” He says with a thick southern accent, “what’d you do with the cattle?”</p><p>Korvo’s eyes roamed the room, looking for the correct response. “Well,” he tried to copy the accent. “I… ate them?”</p><p>“Gross, dude.” Terry shook away the thought of Korvo eating cattle out of his head, going back to roleplaying with the accent. “You’re gonna have to pay for that.”</p><p>“Um,” A drop of sweat rolled down Korvo’s temple. “H-how should I pay for the cattle I’ve eaten?” He couldn’t be more lame than now. This wasn’t sexy. This was plain harassment, of Terry’s evening. Korvo hopes that Terry doesn’t mind helping him, or seeing him be a complete spazz about intercourse. </p><p>Terry cringes at the response. Korvo was lucky he’s cute, or else, he would’ve just booted him. Then again, he wouldn’t get paid for the night. He’s running out of groceries at home. “You can pay in services.” </p><p>Earning a gulp from Korvo, he panicked again when he realized that Terry was going to lean in and kiss him. Terry notices that Korvo is panicking, so he holds Korvo’s face still. Shutting his eyes, Korvo kicks the floor, sending his chair falling backwards. </p><p>“Come on!” Terry throws his hands up in the air. “I don’t get it! Is it me? Am I getting rusty?”</p><p>Korvo scrambles on the floor, untying himself from the loose ropes and getting to his feet. “No, It’s me. I don’t know why I keep panicking.” He takes a seat on the bed as Terry joins him.</p><p>They sit beside each other in silence for a moment. Terry eyes the rope on the floor. The only way to keep Korvo still is to tie him… to the bed. “I have an idea.”</p><p>Korvo’s sprawled out on the bed with his wrists tied to the bars of Terry’s bed. “You think this will work?” </p><p>“It has to. You won’t be able to move, I hope.” Terry tightens the rope on one of Korvo’s wrist. “We’re gonna take baby steps, starting with kissing.” Terry positioned himself on top of Korvo, straddling him, his mound directly on Korvo’s. “You ready?” </p><p>Korvo’s heart could only beat so fast before he passes out. He feels Terry’s mound on his, making his face flush again. Terry leaned forward, resting a hand beside Korvo’s head, his weight pushing the cushion of the bed down. His eyes met with Terry’s and he nodded. As Terry leans down to meet Korvo’s lips, he blacks out. </p><p>Waking up, Korvo finds himself on the floor. Getting up, he rubs his head, wondering why he was on the floor.  The last thing he remembers was— “Ahem.” Terry calls from the bed. Korvo turns to see Terry bound to the bed, arms tied up with an unimpressed look on his face.</p><p>“What happened?” Korvo went over to untie Terry. </p><p>“You tell me. You kicked me off and somehow broke out of the rope and tied me up instead.”  Korvo went to untie him. When the rope was loose, he pulled his hand out. “Not gonna lie though, it was sexy as hell.” He rubs his wrists once he was free. </p><p>“I keep messing up.” The room began to feel cold now that Korvo was sobering up a bit. “Clearly, this isn’t working.”</p><p>Terry looks off to the side. He didn’t want to admit it, but he was actually having fun with his client. He’s never met someone so silly and nervous before. It was fun trying to help him and have him react so dramatically. “So, what now?”</p><p>“We could go out to dinner or something. I’ve wasted your time enough, the least I could do is treat you.” Korvo picks up the robe from the floor and hands it to Terry. </p><p>Examining his face, Terry could tell Korvo wasn’t lying. He looked so disappointed, and Terry felt guilty for it, even though it wasn't his fault. However, he was feeling a bit hungry. Maybe dinner with this dork isn’t so bad. </p><p>They left HUGH FUCK and walked to the nearest shop. The night Shlorp air was moist as it just recently rained. The puddles pooled in the uneven streets, soaking their boots. There were other prostitutes outside as well, standing by a corner, waiting for someone to give them any attention so they could provide their services. Some of them were soaked, standing outside in the rain like that. Of course, Korvo pitied them. Looking at Terry, he wondered if he had to do this too, stand in the rain or the cold, especially in revealing attire just to get paid for the night. </p><p>When they got to the place, the chef recognized Terry immediately, as he’s usually a regular there.  Terry ordered for Korvo because there was no menu to order from. Terry knew all the best meals, having been mostly poor and on the streets. To order from Bloat’s Boat, you’d have to know what’s on the menu, but there’s no menu on display. Terry got the hang of memorizing what people ordered and ordered for himself just to eat. The owner loved to play games like these, and Terry has become quite a player. </p><p>Once their orders were done, Terry shoved his hand in his pocket for some shorpian bills and coins, and placed them on the counter. He grabbed his bowl and Korvo’s and took a seat by the window. Korvo followed, taking a seat in front of Terry. </p><p>“How did you know what to order? There’s no menu.” Korvo asked as he looked at his own reflection in the soup of the noodles.</p><p>Terry picks up the chopstick that was on top of the bowl. He places the chopsticks in the bowl of noodles and stirred it. “I’ve lived here for a while now, so you gotta be street smart to get by.”</p><p>Korvo copied what Terry was doing. “So what happens if you weren’t street smart?”</p><p>“You die.” Terry used the chopsticks to pick up the noodles, bringing it up to his lips, he blows as the steam pushes in that direction. “I don’t make the rules. You have to be keen, cunning even. It’s an unfair world.” </p><p>Watching Terry, he tries to use the chopsticks only to mess up and drop the noodles between the sticks. “I see.” </p><p>Noticing that Korvo was playing with his food with the chopsticks, stirring it and attempting to pick it up with the stick, he chuckles. He’s like a child. Terry sets his utensil down, taking Korvo’s chopsticks, catching his attention. Terry used the chopsticks to pick up the noodles in the bowl. He holds the food to Korvo’s mouth. “Say ‘ah’.” Terry teased.</p><p>Korvo rolls his eyes, opening his mouth so Terry could feed him. He pushed the noodles in Korvo’s mouth. He smiles as Korvo chews the noodles, tasting the deliciousness of Bloat’s food. “Wow, that’s good.”</p><p>“Mhmm.” </p><p>Terry went back and forth, feeding himself and Korvo until the bowls were empty. They talked and talked, mostly about nothing. Korvo knew nothing about the poor life because he was never unfortunate, if anything he thought his luck was a curse. He worked at an engineering company for the longest time. At first he got the job from just doing engineer work, but when he was promoted, he no longer had to do the fun stuff. He rose to the top until he became the boss. Being the boss was fun for Korvo for a short period of time. He soon realized that there was so much paperwork to do. The money was more than good, but Korvo didn’t enjoy what he was doing. He could quit, but he wouldn’t be able to support himself. So, he’s stuck. </p><p>Terry talked mostly about movies because they played all the time at the shops or in the little theater. He claims that all the fun stuff is in the slum of Shlorp because all the fun stuff didn't require tons of money. Korvo told Terry that he’s never seen movies. There wasn’t entertainment in the cities. “Maybe I could take you to one.” Terry winks. </p><p>“That would be fun. How about tomorrow?” Korvo asks. </p><p>“Sure! I’d have to ask for a day off though. But I’m sure my boss won’t mind.” They leave the shop, going back to HUGH FUCK. </p><p>They walked beside each other, their hands almost touching. For some reason, Korvo thought this would be a perfect moment for hand holding. Before he actually got to hold Terry’s hand, Terry drags him to an old street performer playing a guitar and singing about love. Terry shuffles a hand in his pocket, taking out crinkled up shorpian dollars and putting it in the old performer’s hat laying on the floor. </p><p>It was strange to Korvo. Terry has almost nothing to offer and yet he still gives this performer money. He’s never met anyone with a big heart, most people in the city weren't even poor enough to resort to performing in the street. Korvo pulls out his wallet and gives the man the $500 he brought with him. The performer thanked them. “What a nice couple.” He adds. </p><p>They walked off. “That was nice of you, Korvo.” Terry says, looking at the steps he’s taking.</p><p>“Yeah.” Korvo blushed. He doesn’t understand why he’s so flustered from a compliment. “It was nothing.”</p><p>“It was everything to that performer.”</p><p>Once they were at HUGH FUCK, Korvo thanks Terry for his services and for the meal at Bloat’s Boat. “I’ll repay you.” </p><p>“You don't have to. I need to ask you something.” Terry looked serious. Korvo wondered if he did something wrong. “Did I satisfy you? It didn’t have to be sexual, just, in any way.”</p><p>“If you’re asking if I had fun, then yes.” Korvo leaned in close to Terry’s ear. “Though, it would’ve been nice to please you.” Korvo takes Terry’s hand as he pulls away so they're looking at each other. He shakes Terry’s hand. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” Korvo takes his hand back and waves as he walks away, leaving HUGH FUCK.</p><p>Terry felt something in his palm. He checked to find a piece of paper with Korvo’s number in it. Terry smiles. “What a dork.” </p><p>The next morning, Korvo’s friend greeted him by the entrance of the engineer company. “So,” He wraps an arm around Korvo’s shoulders. “Did you do the do?”</p><p>Pressing the button to the elevator, they both stepped in. Once the doors were closed, Korvo answered. “No, we went on a date.”</p><p>“A date? With the prostitute?” His friends laughed until he was wheezing, holding himself up with the railing of the elevator. </p><p>A vein popped on Korvo’s head, “First of all, his name is Terry.” The door opens as the friend wipes a tear from laughing so hard. “Second, I had to make it up to him because I couldn’t… do it.”</p><p>His friends laughed some more, following Korvo into his office. “Dude, dating prostitutes is a big no-no. They’ve fucked other people. Do you really wanna be a sloppy 100th customer?” The friend explained as Korvo took his seat in his chair. “And they’re obviously gold diggers. No whore is generous.”</p><p>Korvo hated that word. “Whore.” He especially hated it when his friend was disregarding Terry like that. “Get out.” Korvo demanded. “I need to work.” </p><p>His friend scowled at Korvo, but followed orders. </p><p>Korvo couldn’t wait to see Terry again, maybe he’d make his bubbling stress go away. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Korvo couldn’t believe the nerve of his friend. He could always fire the guy for saying shit like that, then again who else is going to market for the company. He could always hire someone else, but he doesn't them well enough to trust them. He thought about Terry. He didn’t seem to be the type to be a “gold digger.” Korvo hadn’t even told Terry where he works or his position in his job. It just seemed lame to bring it up, especially since it’s a really boring job. Lying is another option, if Terry asked him what he does for a living, he could always answer, drug dealer or illegal ray gun manufacturer. It was hot to have an illegal job, right?</p><p>Who is he kidding? Korvo doesn’t know anything about the slums, except it’s where all the outcasts of society live, but it’s where all the fun stuff happens. Come to think of it, he doesn’t have anything in common with the guy. While Korvo was a shut-in nerd virgin, Terry was not. It’s his job to show people a good time, while also having a good time himself?</p><p>It was almost time to leave. He’s never been more eager to leave his job before, is this normal? Korvo was always nose deep into his computer, trying to better the company or do the technical stuff, he’s never gotten a chance to admire the view of the shlorpian sun setting over the horizon. Until today. He realized how perfect this planet was, how pretty it can be. Korvo also realized that Terry would never get to see this. Because of where the slums were located, they were in the lowest parts of the city, a downward slope that ends in a pit. Nobody ever gets to see the sunset. The tall buildings would block the view. </p><p>The phone vibrated in Korvo’s pocket. The message was from an unknown number. It said, “Meet me at the Tungsten Bar.” </p><p>He knew that place. It was where he went to drink with his asshole friend, and the bar happened to be made with tungsten. His heart jumped a little when he realized he’s going on a date, a real date. He's never been on one before. Gathering all of his stuff, he rushed out of his office to the teleportation pod outside of the building. He input the location code for the nearest station in the slums. Of course, there’s only one station in the slums. Everything was close enough that it was only a walk away. Also, the government didn’t bother making more than one station in the area to prevent any poor people from coming into the cities. That doesn’t stop them though. </p><p>Korvo watches as the window of the pod would blink a few times until it lands in its intended location and the doors opened. Stepping out, he sees the bar, not far from here. He also sees Terry. He’s wearing the usual black robe and his pink gem on it. He looked normal. </p><p>When he saw Korvo, he smiled and waved. Korvo couldn’t help but smile too. His heart was racing and his face became hot again. He didn’t understand why he was so nervous, they hung out yesterday and everything was fine, but today felt different. Today, he didn’t have his fix of alcohol. Maybe he’ll feel less of a fool if he drank. </p><p>“Wanna grab a few drinks?” Korvo asked through his smile. </p><p>“Sure.” They went into the bar and ordered a few drinks. After four shots of rotten fruit juice, Korvo was tipsy enough to feel less nervous about his date with Terry. Looking over to Terry, he sees eight cups on the table. He must’ve been nervous too.</p><p>They stumbled to the movie theatre together. The place was small and it had overpriced snacks, like Gushers or Choco Beans. There’s only three rooms. Two were the theater, one was an office room for the boss, which also happens to be a supply closet. Going to the ticket dude, Terry was about to pay for the tickets but Korvo steps in and pays for it instead.</p><p>“You really didn’t have to.” </p><p>“I do. I wanted to repay you.” Terry smiles. It was sweet that Korvo remembered. Not many people remember to pay someone back.</p><p>The ticket dude gives them the tickets and tells them it starts in five minutes. They went to the room that the ticket said to go. The place already had people waiting for the movie to start. There were popcorn pieces on the seats with Gusher wrappers on the floor and even a skid mark of a blue gusher on the wall. Korvo thinks it might be someone’s blood. This place was filthy, but he could look past it. </p><p>Terry picked the two seats in the back, which were the cleanest ones in the whole theater room. The movie began to start. It was a story about forbidden love between two shlorpians. Korvo thought it was a dumb plot because there was no foridden love between two people in the real world. The movie also looked like it was filmed with a shitty camera in someone’s backyard. He couldn’t blame the producers for trying. The movie was mostly funny rather than tragic or romantic. He glanced at Terry who was crying at the “sad scenes,” whereas Korvo was trying not to laugh at them. </p><p>Korvo glanced at Terry’s hand resting on the arm of the seat. He thought back to when he wanted to hold it yesterday, and how he wants to hold his hand now. Just when Korvo was about to place his hand on Terry’s, he brought his hand up to his face, wiping the tears. Terry notices Korvo looking at him. “What’s wrong?” He whispered to Korvo.</p><p>“You tell me. You’re the one who’s crying.” Korvo reaches over to wipe his other cheek with his sleeve. </p><p>Terry’s face turns blue from the gesture. He turns his face away from Korvo, trying to comprehend what just happened. That was romantic, straight out of the movie. Terry’s heart felt like it was beating out of his chest. </p><p>Korvo frowns, thinking he must’ve done something wrong for Terry to refuse to look at him. He was just helping him. Maybe he was crossing a boundary. He wouldn’t know what that boundary would be. Korvo went back to watching the movie, though he wasn’t paying any attention to it. He glances back at Terry, who was already looking at Korvo. They both flinched, startled by making eye contact without meaning to. </p><p>Terry’s lips formed a smile on it’s own. He couldn’t understand why he’s so giddy all of a sudden. Korvo tried to repress the contagion of Terry's smile by averting his eyes. He wanted to look at Terry again, but was scared that they’d end up meeting eyes again and Terry might think he was a creep. </p><p>During the entirety of the movie, Terry and Korvo would sneak glances at each other. They’d admire the other’s appearance, hoping that this would end in a good night kiss or something romantic. Korvo realized they weren’t officially dating. At best, they were just two friends hanging out. This was make-up for ruining Terry’s night, or was it? Terry asked for a day off from work just to hang out with Korvo. If that doesn’t scream, big date vibes, then what does? And he wasn't even sure if Terry was attracted to him romantically, this was just a nice friendly gesture. He wasn't sure what he wanted this to be. </p><p>Terry couldn’t stop thinking about Korvo. The theater was dark enough to sneak a kiss or a small make out session. He knows that Korvo would make a scene with his antics when it comes to intimate stuff. It’s been so long since Terry went on a date, a real date, not to a party or a club, or a bar that just results in sex. Truth be told, all of that was just business stuff. There was no connection there, but with Korvo, he actually got to talk and get to know him, not just his body like with the other clients. Like, he knows that Korvo works a lot and he prefers night over day. He also knows that Korvo likes sweets and he can’t sleep unless he wears socks or covers his feet completely with the blankets. If his feet are cold then the rest of his body gets cold. </p><p>It was refreshing to get to know someone for once. When people look at Terry, they expect to fuck. That is his job but at a certain point it gets boring doing the same things everyday. Any fun stuff just becomes work stuff and he’s sick of it. At home, he finds himself in the bathroom ready to end it with sleeping pills or a knife to the stomach. His life will never change. He chose fun over duty and paid the price. </p><p>When the movie ended, Korvo decided to take Terry to his place. He thought about the view he had from his office and thought Terry should see Korvo’s view from his apartment building. They would see the same thing.</p><p>They get into the pod and it teleports them to the station closest to Korvo’s home. Terry couldn’t stop his eyes from exploring the city. He’s been in the city only once when he was younger after he ran away from the academy. At the time, Terry was about to graduate but he found out he was assigned to be a botanist immediately after graduation. He didn’t want to spend the rest of his life playing mommy for people’s replicants, so the best option was to run away. He ran to the only place he knew no one would touch. After learning about the slums from his friend, he knew he had to see it. There was no better moment than when he dropped out of school. </p><p>At the time, Terry didn’t pay attention to the structures around him. He was too focused on leaving, but now he admired how pretty the city was. The buildings were mostly silver and white with the occasional colored gems in the front or sides of the structures. It was unlike the slums, where the buildings were made of wood, mined crystals, or scraps of metal that was tossed from the city. The buildings in the slums weren’t nearly as tall, but they weren’t as brooding as the city. There were always bright neon lights at night, raves, people in love on the streets. There was no judgement.</p><p>Terry began to feel out of place. The city was gray and he’s the only one who has color. If there was anybody out at this time, they’d immediately know he’s from the poor side of town. </p><p>There, inside the apartment building, they took the elevator. As it went up, it had a nice view of the city. Terry couldn’t see the slums from here as it was covered by the other buildings. The elevator dings when it reaches Korvo’s floor. Taking out his room card, he swipes it and the door opens. </p><p>“Woah.” Terry hears himself say. The room was huge, and mostly empty. It was like nobody lived here. “Are you sure you live here?”</p><p>Korvo chuckles, taking off his robe, revealing a black turtleneck shirt. “I barely have time to decorate it because of work.” He sets the robe on the hanger by the door. “I only show up to sleep, besides that I live at my job.”</p><p>“Yeesh.” Terry unzips his robe, revealing a white suit shirt with the collar unbuttoned and suit pants. </p><p>Korvo went into his kitchen as Terry followed behind. Taking a seat on the tall stool by the counter, Korvo rummages through his cabinet for some beverages. He finds an old dusty bottle of aged wine. There's no better time to drink this than now because Korvo wouldn't be having any more guests than just Terry. Pulling it out, he grabs a rag and wipes the dust clean. </p><p>“So, how’d you like the movie?” Terry asked, looking around the room. The walls were white and the floor was made of marble. He wondered how Korvo would afford this. </p><p>Korvo looks through the drawers for a corkscrew. “It was alright.” </p><p>“You didn’t pay attention to it, did you?” Terry rests his head on the palm of his hand, watching Korvo look for the doohickey.</p><p>When Korvo finds it, he screws the bottle open with a loud pop sound. He pulls out two wine cups and sets them on the counter, facing Terry. “How could I? You had my attention all night.”</p><p>Terry blushed. That was probably the most romantic thing someone’s ever said to him. The closest thing to romantic Terry's ever gotten was some old lady who brought him flowers, only to realize she was at the wrong door. But still, that split second meant a lot, even if it wasn't for him.</p><p>Korvo poured Terry a glass. While he was pouring himself one, he realized what he just said. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…”</p><p>“It’s okay.” Terry interrupted. He holds the glass in his hand and swirls the contents in the cup. “It’s sweet of you to say that.”</p><p>“Well,” Korvo brought the glass up for a cheer. “Here’s to sweetness.”</p><p>Terry smiles, as they clink the glasses together. </p><p>They went from five glasses to an empty bottle. They laid on Korvo’s couch, with Terry on top of Korvo, resting on his chest. Their shoes were off, scattered somewhere in the living room. Korvo was too drunk to react badly to this. It felt nice having Terry in his arms, to have someone to hold.</p><p>Suddenly, Korvo thought about what his friend said about prostitutes being gold diggers. The reason why they would be like that is because they don’t have money to start with. It was survival at best. “Terry?”</p><p>He moans in Korvo’s chest. </p><p>“You okay?”</p><p>Terry moves his head to the side. “I’m better than okay." His voice was soft. "Never spent a day drinking without having s- someone rearrange my guts and- and a fifty laying next to me the next morn- morning."</p><p>Silence. Korvo didn't know how to respond to that. It was the elixir that made Terry spit truths. Now that he thinks about it, Terry drinks a lot, the eight shots and the bottle of wine. Korvo would be impressed, but he was concerned. No one would be able to drink that much unless their tolerance was high, unless their job was to get wasted just for a good night. He pitied him. The only thing that could be heard was their breathing. </p><p>“Terry, why do you work in this business?” A moment later, he felt Terry push himself off of from his chest. He sits up too. Their faces were inches away but they didn't seem to notice. </p><p>It's a personal topic, having to admit his own downfall. One minute he had the world to his feet, the next he's struggling with carry it. Terry let the alcohol speak for him, knowing damn well he wouldn't be able to speak for himself. “Well, it started with wanting to be happy with what I do in my life.”</p><p>Korvo could smell the wine off of Terry’s breath. “Are you happy?” </p><p>Terry frowns, looking away. The bitterness swells in his throat, leaving a bad taste in his mouth. To admit that he's not happy, meant that it was true. But it is true, the fun disappeared when it became his duty to provide his body for pleasure, to provide the fun for other people aside from himself, a sacrifice he made to keep having fun in turn left him unable to. “I don’t want this life anymore. It used to be fun, partying, fucking, drinking, doing drugs, but at the certain point mixing pleasure with work just makes it-” He paused, not knowing the word to used and not caring what that word was. “Not fun. The only reason I’m a prostitute is because someone on the street told me I was attractive enough.” </p><p>Korvo took in everything that Terry said. “I want to help you.” He hears himself say, as he leans his forehead against Terry’s because his head felt too heavy for his neck to support it. </p><p>They laid on the couch for a while until slumber consumed them. The sun peeked through the other buildings  just enough to cast light onto the apartment floor. Terry was the first to wake up. He watched the rays mix the colors of the sky with orange and purple.  He realized he never stopped to look at the skies of Shlorp. He was always too drunk or asleep to even tilt his head up, or maybe he had taken a look but was met with the disappointed gaze of the clouds, which made him want to avoid the sky altogether. Today, it was beautiful and he wished Korvo was awake to see this. </p><p>Gathering all his stuff, he leaves Korvo’s apartment before anyone wakes up for work. He doesn’t want anyone to catch him here, an outcast like him. He takes the pod back to the station in the slums. It teleports him home and he makes his way back to his cramped home that his pimp provided for him. The streets were quiet and dead, with some people asleep outside because they were too drunk to make it home. </p><p>His two roommates slept half naked in the living room as Terry mazed his way around them and the trash still laying around on the floors. He thought they must’ve had a rough night at the whorehouse and partied too hard for their customer. The room was tiny. cramped, with a single mattress on the floor with no blanket and a single pillow. There's cans of nearly empty drinks, undervalued materialistic stuff like a useless gem and stuff that he stole. Terry plopped on the mattress in his room, burying his face in his pillow. He cried, facing his sad reality.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>More to come, haha.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After freshening up, Korvo had his whole day planned out, which was something he doesn’t do often because he’s bound by the curse of routine so he didn't have to make plans since he already know what he's gonna do anyway.</p><p>Going back to the slums, he vowed to help Terry, from what he remembered from last night. Walking through the doors of HUGH FUCK, he was in front of the reception desk again, but this time there's a different person. They had purple eye makeup and black lipstick. “I’d like a word with your boss.” </p><p>“Oh, great.” They said, sarcastically. “Fine.” They dialed up the boss, saying “someone wants to see you.” </p><p>The boss tells them that he’s busy. </p><p>“He’s busy.” The receptionist says.</p><p>“It’s about one of his workers.”</p><p>The receptionist repeated what Korvo said to the pimp and he said, “fine, let him in.”</p><p>The receptionist hangs up the phone. “Follow me.” They go to the far end of the corridor, passing other prostitutes as they walk by. Korvo made sure to avoid looking at the workers so he doesn't start gooblering. The receptionist stops by a staircase going up. Korvo goes up the stairs as the receptionist walks away. There was a door at the top of the stairs with a sign on it that said BOSS MAN. Korvo rolled his eyes, and knocked. </p><p>The door swings open and this old shlorpian held his hand out, signaling for Korvo to come in, and he does. “Which one of them was giving you a hard time?”</p><p>Korvo took a quick gander around the room. There were security cameras, old tech. It made Korvo cringe at this outdated equipment. So, this is where all the trash goes, he thought.  “That’s not why I’m here. How much is Terry for?”</p><p>The boss man bursts out laughing, repeating, “How much?” His sides began to hurt from how hard he was chortling. He thought Korvo couldn’t be serious. Looking up at the man, he realized he was. “Look, kiddo. I’m not a sex trafficker. The only way my bitches can fly off and be free is when they get their shit together, y’know? Like, getting a better job somewhere that ain’t here. I'm just helping them out because this is the best they got.”</p><p>The only reason Terry worked here is because he was told he was pretty enough to work here. Nobody took the time to get to know him outside of being pretty. That’ll change, Korvo will help out his friend. “Thanks.” When he was about to leave, but the pimp stopped him. </p><p>He holds his hand out, expecting Korvo to pay up. He sighs, putting his hand in his pocket and pulling out a $100 dollar bill and putting it in the pimp’s hand. </p><p>The best thing he can do for Terry was give him a job at his company. He’s in need of an assistant anyway and he hasn't given the time of day to hire one, until now. He laughs to himself at how great his plans were. Terry working with him... he couldn’t wait. </p><p>The next day, when the sun went down and Korvo was off from work, he needed to see Terry again and convince him to work at his job. There’s no way he could say no, but there is a possibility of repudiation. Korvo was too excited to think of the cons right now. </p><p>Showing up to HUGH FUCK, he goes up to the receptionist. It’s the same one from yesterday. “Oh, great. It’s you again.”</p><p>Korvo leaned on the counter. “Yeah, I was wondering if Terry was in.” </p><p>“He didn’t check in today.” They said.</p><p>“W-what?” Korvo’s stomach dropped. He wondered if something happened when Terry went home the other day. He could’ve been kidnapped or killed or—</p><p>“He’s working his other shift.”</p><p>He snaps out of his thoughts of Terry dying a horrible death or getting kidnapped by some thugs. “Huh?”</p><p>“At the Tea Cup down the street. You can thank me later.”</p><p>Korvo leaves HUGH FUCK and searches for this Tea Cup place. There was a building across HUGH FUCK with giant neon image of a teacup and a leg sticking out of it. He was smart enough to conclude that it was- “A stripclub?”</p><p>The place was loud, filled with people who were either dressed provocatively or in the same robe that Korvo was wearing. He could tell they were normal city people. He tried to keep the gooblers from popping out from his head and willed himself to focus on his mission fo find Terry. He circumnavigated the crowd to look for the green man.</p><p>There was a tall green person over by the corner, talking to some purple shlorpian. Grabbing his shoulder, he pulled him enough to face him. Terry yelled. “Hey, watch the- Korvo?” </p><p>“We need to talk.” </p><p>Terry glanced around at his customer, who was grimacing at Korvo. He leaned in to whisper. “I’m working right now. We could talk later.” He gentle pushed him away, but Korvo doesn't budge.</p><p>As Terry goes back to talking to a customer, Korvo pulls his arm again and takes a $100 dollar bill out of his pocket, holding it to his face. “It’s important.” </p><p>Terry rolled his eyes, taking the cash and stuffing in his sexy lingerie underwear. Korvo paid more than the customer, which meant that he got his attention. He holds Korvo’s hand, having him follow him to the back of the room for a dance. There were other customers and workers leaving the rooms. Terry leads Korvo into a room and closes the curtains behind him. “What the fuck, Korvo? You can't come barging in and take me whenever you feel like it.”</p><p>“Phrasing much? I wouldn't come to you if it wasn't important." Korvo took a seat on the single couch, relaxing in it. The sight of Terry calmed his nerves from the other strippers here. "I didn’t know you worked as a stripper too.”</p><p>Terry blushed, feeling embarrassed having Korvo sit in front of him. He’s been naked in front of many people before, so he doesn’t know why he’s embarrassed just from Korvo looking at him. “Why are you here? I didn’t take you to be a stripclub kind of guy.” </p><p>Korvo leans back in his seat, making Terry smile from how alluring he was right now. He could just climb on top of him and make Korvo his. It’ll be quick and he’s sure no one would find out. It was forbidden to have sex in a stripclub, but he was willing to make an exception. “I have a proposition. I need an assistant and I think you’ll be the perfect candidate.”</p><p>“Oh!” Terry giggle awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head. He paused the sexual fantasy he just had about his friend. “I don’t have any experience being an assistant.” </p><p>Leaning forward, Korvo holds onto Terry’s hand. “It’s okay, I can teach you the ways of being the perfect assistant.”</p><p>Looking around for an answer, Terry awkwardly rubs the back of his neck. He doesn’t want to say no. This was his chance to escape this place, but this place is all he’s ever known. He knows nothing about the city, or the jobs there. He doesn’t want to keep doing this work, having to expose himself all the time. It was like his body wasn’t his anymore, but still he was unsure. “I- I- I’ll think about it.” </p><p>Korvo stands up and they’re really close again. Terry wants to close the space between them so bad. He looks into Korvo’s eyes, just brimming with enthusiasm. He wants to see that everyday. “Thanks, just call me when you have an answer.” He touches Terry’s arm lightly, then leaves. </p><p>All night, Terry had Korvo’s offer on his mind. Working in the city and he gets paid so much more money, plus he doesn’t have to scavenge for cash. He wouldn’t have to live with two other people who steal his food anymore. He gets to see Korvo everyday. It was almost like a dream. </p><p>After his shift, Terry went to his boss. Surely he’d know what to do. Standing in front of the door that says, BOSS MAN, Terry began to doubt himself. What if he tells Terry to stay, could he? If he leaves, he could never come back to work for the boss again. Out of the many jobs in the slums, working for the boss paid the most which still wasn’t enough.</p><p>He finally knocked and hears a faint, “come in.” </p><p>Opening the door, he slips into the room. The boss was fixing up some equipment he hauled in from the trash site. “Boss, I’m in a little bit of a predicament here.”</p><p>“What is it this time?” Terry could never get used to his raspy, smoker voice. </p><p>“Well, a friend of mine gave me an offer today.” Terry stared at the security cameras located in the lobby. </p><p>“The blue guy?”</p><p>“Yeah, how’d you know?” The boss tossed out a piece of metal from the bigger part of the machine. </p><p>“He was here yesterday, askin’ if he could buy you, thinkin' that it could take you out of this place. Can you believe it? I laughed so hard I nearly blew out a hip!” </p><p>“He did that?” Terry bit his lip, thinking it was sweet of Korvo to do that even though he doesn’t entirely understand what his job entails. He thought Korvo was just saying he’d help him, he didn’t think he’d go through with it. “Anyway, he offered me a job today.”</p><p>“Did you accept it?” The boss turned his head as the cracks of his spine followed along, making Terry cringe.</p><p>“Well, that’s the thing. I didn’t give him an answer yet. I wanted to ask you for advice. What should I do?”</p><p>The boss swivels his chair, facing Terry. “Well, you have two options, stay and live this life forever, or go and discover the world, discover yourself. Besides that academy, you grew up here too. When a bird learns how to fly, it leaves the nest.” </p><p>Taking what the boss said to heart, he thinks he’s right but he was still unsure. Terry isn’t ready to face the world. He doesn’t know how to fly yet, what if he does and ends up dying? If he wasn’t ready now, then he knows that he won’t be ready any time soon. The best option was to stay, even if he’s extremely unhappy. “Thanks, boss.” He leaves, going back to his room. </p><p>Terry examines his work room. It was mostly unkempt because he doesn’t bother cleaning it. He’d find so many nectar stains in so many places. Going over to the window, he sees the little alleyway where most couples would makeout or have sex out in the open. One time he saw the old performer beating off there while Terry had a client. He had to keep the client away from the window to keep him turned on. Of course, Terry’s night was ruined that day. </p><p>Then there was Korvo. Korvo, the guy that brought Terry hope again, that made life fun again and not as brooding. He made Terry’s heart beat again after not realizing it was frozen in the first place. Looking through the floorboard of his closet, he finds his extra cash he was saving gone. There’s only one person who shares this room with Terry. “Secte!” </p><p>Terry marches back to the boss’ office again. He’s tired of Secte stealing his hard earned cash and spending it on useless shit! This was the last straw! Secte needs to be fired.</p><p>When Terry got to the boss’ door, he heard him mention Terry’s name. The person in the room with him, chuckles. “Terry, you mean the runt? I still don’t know why you brought him in.”</p><p>“I felt bad, honey. He’s terrible at satisfying my customers. I get so many complaints about how he never cleans his room or that sometimes Terry would accidentally hurt them.” The boss says. </p><p>“Why didn’t you fire him?” The feminine voice asked. </p><p>“I was about to but then he said he had this offer. I was hoping he’d leave this place. I don’t need him.” Anger rose to his cheeks, turning his face into a shade of teal. </p><p>He slammed the door open, startling the boss with his main bitch, who’s the receptionist with the blowjob eye makeup. “You son of a bitch! You were gonna fire me?” </p><p>The receptionist quickly passed Terry out of the room. “Terry, you’re bad at your job.”</p><p>“Fuck you!” The boss got up from his chair and backhands Terry across the face. He began tearing up, holding his cheek as the sting began to grow. </p><p>“Go die out in the real world.”</p><p>Terry runs out of HUGH FUCK, passed all the drunk people, passed the old performer, not bothering to go back home to bring his belongings because none of it was his to begin with. The only thing that was his was his gem and his name. He’s not needed here. He doesn’t have to be here. Korvo wants him around unlike these people. He took the pod, memorizing where the station closest to Korvo’s apartment was. He inputs the dials and it teleports him. Terry marched to Korvo apartment building, tears stinging in his eyes. </p><p>Ringing the bell, Korvo opens the door, surprised to see Terry at his door. “I want to be your assistant.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come in.” Korvo welcomes Terry in his home. He enters, quickly wiping away his tears when Korvo wasn’t looking. The sun was just starting to rise from the horizon. “You could’ve just called.”</p><p>“Here's the thing. I don’t have a place to stay anymore.” Terry fidgets with his fingers. "And I had didn't know where else to go."</p><p>“You can stay here. We could be roommates.” Korvo offers before Terry could ask. </p><p>“Really?” Korvo nods, then Terry throws his arms around his neck, hugging him. “Thank you!” </p><p>He hesitantly puts a hand on Terry’s back, as this was as close to affection he was going to get. Suddenly, he felt Terry tremble in his arms, followed by the sound of a suppressed sob. Without thinking much, he held him tighter. </p><p>Terry couldn't believe he lost everything just like that. Well, it's not much of anything, but still, the very little things he had was his and it's gone. He thought about what his boss told him before he quit and ran off. Terry wasn't flying, he's falling and it won't be long until he reaches the bottom.</p><p>That night, or early morning, after Korvo showed him to the guest room and where everything was, Terry laid in the guest bed, feeling the softness of the blankets around him. It's been so long since he's been in a real bed that didn't smell of BO and stained with nectar stains and tears. He wondered why Korvo would be so nice to him. He couldn’t possibly be like the boss, taking him in just because he felt bad for him. Now that he thinks about it, everything that’s happened to Terry up until now all just feels like a lie. </p><p>He thought about what Korvo could want from him. Money? He has none. Sex? Apparently, he's bad at it, but regardless, Korvo can't even be intimate without throwing a fit. The mattress pulls him, his body sinking further in. There was the possibility that Korvo only wanted him here to get sex out of him, but he didn't want to think about that. He didn't want to think that Korvo was like all the other people who saw him as an object. Korvo was different. They went out on a date instead of making artificial love for crying out loud! One date, perhaps two, made him swoon for the guy, made him think of being lifemates with him. Such a serious word, <em>lifemates.</em> It made him blushing thinking about being serious with Korvo, a guy met a few days ago but feels like he's known forever.</p><p>Terry closed his eyes. The last thought that occupied was; <em>am I in love with Korvo?</em></p><p>The sun rose up well into the sky and Korvo was the first to be awake. Getting up, he checks up on Terry to find him sleeping soundly. Terry's body all sprawled out in the bed and snoring loudly made him smile. He left and made some coffee. Skipping work today wasn't such a bad idea, considering he has a guest in his home, who would rather do anything else than wait for him to come back. Plus, someone had to be here when he wakes up.</p><p>The emails this morning were as annoying as trying to make conference calls with three people about three different things because the receptionist keeps forgetting when to book the next appointment. This one was about what metals to use, the next email was about fortune telling. It happened one time when Korvo went to a fortune teller when he was drunk because he was scared that he’s gonna die soon. He ended up signing up for this scam and they’re still sending him emails. The receptionist emailed Korvo about a shipment that was coming today. He doesn’t need to be there for that, he thinks. When did his life become so boring?<br/>Well around the late afternoon, Korvo made lunch for Terry, hoping he’d wake up soon. Contemplation accompanies him during the hours he waits, deciding whether or not he should wake him up or check on him, but if he does Terry might be awake. He doesn’t want Terry to think he’s a creep. At one point, Korvo thought he was dead. </p><p>The door to the guest room opens and Terry steps out with his robe hanging on one shoulder, dragging against the floor and he’s in his underwear. He turns to Korvo, who just smiles, saying, “Good afternoon.”</p><p>Terry smiles back at him and takes a seat next to him. He looks at the plate of food on the counter. Wow, he cooks too, Terry thought. He forked at the vegetable, taking a bite out of it. "Thanks for letting me stay here."</p><p>“You’re welcome, also you need a shower.” Korvo took a sip from his coffee mug.</p><p>Terry looked down the hall where the bathroom was. Turning back to Korvo with half-lidded eyes, he says, “You want to join me?”</p><p>The coffee went down the wrong way, making Korvo choke, spilling it on himself. He blushed as he watched Terry's hip sway with each step he takes towards the bathroom.</p><p>Stripping himself down, Terry doesn’t bother locking the door just in case <em> someone </em> wants to join him. He looks at the bottles of soaps. Rich people shit. Most of the bottles were full, except one which was half full. It was blueberry scented. Terry smiles, thinking that Korvo walks around smelling like a snack. </p><p>When he got out, Korvo was dressed already. The robe hung around Korvo's shoulders, while he wore a black button up shirt and suit pants, with the signature boots, of course. “Here,” He gives Terry a new robe with a shirt, pants and boots. It was clean and didn’t smell like sex or have stains on the inside of it. “We’re gonna go shopping to pick out some professional attire.”</p><p>Slipping on the robe, it fit Terry was nice and snug. “Don’t you just wear robes all the time?” Terry asked, removing his gem and placing it on the new robe. </p><p>“We do, but sometimes we don’t.” Terry’s face felt hot from the way Korvo said that. A thought pops into his head of Korvo’s naked body. Instinctively, he bites his lip. </p><p>They went out to the pod and Korvo input a station code, one that’s near a clothes store. Once they were there, Terry’s jaw dropped from the amount of stores there were and how big the place was. “I’ve never done clothes shopping before.” </p><p>Terry grabs Korvo’s sleeve, pulling him into the nearest clothes store. Korvo watches Terry try on so many clothes and feeling pretty. They left the first store with five items. After Terry was finished trying the many stores and many styles, they took a break at a smoothie shop. </p><p>While Korvo sipped his melon drink, Terry was talking about how he would get hand-me-downs from older prostitutes. He ignored the stares they were getting from other shlorpians and only focused on his Terry. “I can’t thank you enough, Korvo!” Terry's eyes beamed. Happiness was a nice look on Terry, he thought. “I can’t wait to work for you. This is all happening so fast for me. I was a bit sad that I had to leave the slums but I think I needed this. I might not be ready, but I think I’ll be okay. Oh, and when I get enough money, I’ll pay you back.”</p><p>“I don’t want you to pay me back. I just want you to be happy.” Korvo says, realizing that Terry was tearing up. “H-hey, I didn’t mean to...”</p><p>Terry wipes away a tear. “No one’s ever wanted that for me, not even my boss. Thank you, Korvo.”</p><p>During everyone’s lunch breaks, Korvo brought Terry to the company building. Terry awed at how big the building was. He was even more amazed at Korvo’s office, again it was huge and empty, much like his apartment. He didn't know Korvo was so loaded, considering how young he is. He's not even at least 500 years old. Terry took a seat in the client chair while Korvo leaned his butt on the desk. He pulls out an application and hands it to Terry. </p><p>“I have to fill out an application form?” Terry takes the pad from Korvo’s hands. </p><p>Korvo nods. </p><p>“I thought I already got the job.”</p><p>“You do. This just makes it official.” </p><p>“What if I won’t get accepted?”</p><p>“I’m the boss. You’re <em> accepted </em>.”</p><p>“I don’t get it.”</p><p>“Think of it as roleplaying, you know, the thing you told me about?”</p><p>Terry nods, filling out the application. When he’s done, he hands it to Korvo. After examining it, he says, “you can’t put prostitution as your former occupation.”</p><p>“Well, why not? It’s true though.” Terry shrugs.</p><p>“For starters, prostitution is illegal. Just the simple act of having sex for money isn’t legal here, unless we're in the slums. Just say you were a banker or something.”</p><p>Terry just went with it but doesn't understand why he has to hide the fact he was a prostitute. It was his whole identity, or at least it was, and he wasn't ashamed of it either. </p><p>When he fixes it and hands the pad back to Korvo, he says. “Congratulations, Terry! You’re my new assistant.” </p><p>Terry beamed, his first official job! He shifts in his seat, eagerly, clasping his hands together. “Cool! So when do I start? What do I do?”</p><p>“First,” Korvo brings a finger up. “You need an office. Lucky for you, there’s an empty one next to mine.” Getting up, Terry follows him out of his office to his soon-to-be office. Korvo opens the door and Terry steps in. It was smaller but still big enough. There’s no desks yet and there’s a window, harboring the same view as Korvo’s room. “Your training starts tomorrow. And I’ll order some furniture for you.”</p><p>Later in the day, they went back home. Terry couldn’t stop thanking Korvo and hugging him. When Terry was at his happiest, so was Korvo. He began to think that this might be love.</p><p>The first day, Korvo showed Terry his office but this time it had a desk, a leather swivel chair, and a hologram computer, like the one Korvo has. He helped Terry how to use it and what to do. The whole time Terry was checking Korvo out, he found it sexy when he took charge. For some reason, whenever Terry took charge Korvo would revert back to being a beta. Terry kinda liked that too. He liked how he could turn Korvo into a blushing mess.</p><p>“Understand?” Korvo asked, snapping Terry out of his thoughts.</p><p>“Yeah.” He lied. </p><p>The second day, Korvo taught Terry some more stuff about the company and the people here. Again, he would zone out, sometimes paying attention, but only when Korvo would come really close to him.</p><p>The third day, the last day of his training, everyone in the office finds out that Korvo hired an assistant. The first two days, he brought Terry in for training at night so he wouldn’t have to disturb the workers. He knows they love a good gossip, especially the receptionist, who obviously has a crush on Korvo, but he’s too oblivious to notice or care. </p><p>When Korvo introduced Terry to the employees, they were happy and accepting, while some of them were just tired and wanted the day to end. When one of them asked Terry what he worked as before, he glanced at Korvo who gave him a stoic look, but he could tell he was nervous too. “Banking.”</p><p>“Cool! What made you want to work here?” The receptionist asked, trying to sound nice but is obviously annoyed.</p><p>“Okay!” Korvo interjected. “Everyone back to work. You can talk to Terry later.”</p><p>The crowd scattered, as everyone was going back to their desks, mumbling and grumbling. Korvo led Terry into his office. He remembered Korvo asking him to keep their relationship a secret and the fact that they live together. Of course, Terry didn’t like lying and he’s pretty sure there’s nothing going on between them, but he does want <em> something </em> to happen between them. </p><p>“You know what to do, right?” Korvo asked, while playing with Terry's robe collar.</p><p>“Yup, you can count on me.” Terry smiled. </p><p>They stay gazing into each other’s eyes. Korvo wanted nothing more than to give Terry a kiss, a kept secret between both of them. Terry, unknowingly, wants the same. Korvo glanced at his lips, then tore his eyes away from him. Why did he have to be so hot, Korvo thought to himself. “I’ll get going then.” Korvo opens the door, without looking back, fearing that if he does he wouldn’t want to leave the room. </p><p>Terry stands in the room alone, wishing Korvo hadn’t left.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The first week of Terry being Korvo’s assistant, he keeps fucking up. He brought Korvo the wrong files, he’s mistaken Copper for Brass and Brass for Bronze because the catalogue for the metals store had only images and no names. Terry accidentally shattered a Lazarus Diamond by setting it on the desk the wrong way. It was supposed to be used to make the resurrection portal but now it’s in a million pieces on the floor and on the desk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The receptionist gave Korvo a little visit during lunch break, he knows that big boss Korvo takes no breaks. “Korvo?” They slipped in the room without knocking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you to knock before you enter, Uos.” Korvo was in the process of piecing the diamond back together with a glue gun. “What do you want?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to talk about your new personal assistant.” He stands with his hands behind his back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Terry is just my assistant.” He tries to stay focused as he puzzles the pieces back together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My bad, I thought he would be more since you like going into his office so much, staying there for long periods of time. And he happens to do the same here.” The receptionist rocked on the heel of their foot to the front of the feet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you insinuating?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you hire your lifemate to work here?” Korvo paused, not wanting to tip over the pieces. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re not lifemates.” He wipes the adhesive from his hands onto a rag.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I sent in my resume AND an application to be your assistant, three times I might add, and I get no response! Now, all of a sudden, you hire this- this incompetent idiot to work for you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Watch your fucking mouth!” Korvo turns, startling Uos in place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“S-so, I was right.” He trembles from Korvo raising his voice, which he’s never done before. He's never seen his boss so mad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The door.” Korvo points at the door. “Don’t test my patients, get back to work.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The receptionist bit his tongue from further investigation. “Yes, sir.” He turns a heel and followed Korvo's orders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korvo rubs his head. He fucked up by losing his cool. Now, the whole building is going to find out his relationship with Terry, whatever it was. And this god forsaken diamond is still in bits! Two things he has to worry about today! Within moments, there was a soft knock on the door, and Terry pops his head in. “Hey, you okay?” He slips into the room, closing the door behind him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Averting his eyes, Terry could tell Korvo was having a bad time. He made his way to Korvo, and he pulled Terry in for a hug. Terry’s face flushed as he wrapped his arms around Korvo. He’s never hugged him before, nor is he the first to initiate it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korvo had his face buried in the crook of Terry’s neck with a firm hand on his hip. Terry felt hot, Korvo doesn’t know how intimate this is for him. “It’s okay.” Terry whispered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While Korvo was being comforted by Terry, they didn’t notice that the rest of the employees were peeking their head through the door. They all did little gasps. Closing the door, one of them says, “I knew it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Korvo’s never this nice to someone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The receptionist grimaces, crossing their arms and going back to being on their phone. “Bitch.” They mumbled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Terry leaves the room to find the employees, pretending to act nature. He just smiles and goes back into his office. Sitting in his chair, he buries his face in his hands. This isn’t working, why does he have to be so bad at being normal. The tears threatened to escape his eyes, but Terry couldn’t suck it back in fast enough. It pools in his hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wiping his tears way, he can do better than this! He’s made people cry just from giving them blowjobs, he can do the same for this company, except the blowjob part. He’ll work so hard that it’ll make Korvo cry. Terry opens the computer, trying to do the work that Korvo missed because he’s been trying to fix the diamond. He can do this! He can make Korvo proud!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The whole day, Terry didn’t leave his office or acknowledge anyone. He looked between the manual that Korvo gave him and the holo-computer, fixing any mistake he made with the files. By the time he was finished, it was closing time. Korvo hadn’t checked up on him for the whole day, or when they needed to leave, which was now. Terry thought that maybe Korvo left without him. Leaving his office, he sees that the building is mostly empty but Korvo’s office lights are on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Terry opens the door to find Korvo still in the same position when he left, on his desk, holding tweezers in one hand and a glue gun in the other with the magnifying glass resting on the desk. He was still trying to fix the diamond. “Korvo, it’s time to go home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The diamond piece was wedged in between the metal tweezers as Korvo tried to stick it in the crevice of the diamond, hoping it’ll be in the right place. The diamond's progression was close to complete, only sixty more pieces to glue together. He needed to fix the diamond, to be sure that Terry could stay. He knows he could’ve fired Terry just for making two mistakes but three in a week? Korvo needed perfection, especially while trying to guide this company in the right direction. “In a bit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Terry closes the door behind him, and sits on Korvo’s client chair. Korvo finally looks at Terry. “I want to help.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can handle it.” Korvo says, returning to picking the pieces. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Korvo, you can barely open your eyes. Let me help you.” Terry reaches to touch Korvo’s arm. “Please.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korvo couldn’t say no to Terry when he made a face like that, his eyes all big and cute. He lets go of the tweezers and the glue, getting up from his desk as Terry takes his spot. Korvo rested on the client’s chair, slouching in it, his head staring directly up at the ceiling. Before he knew it, he passed out from exhaustion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Terry smiled when he noticed that Korvo fell asleep. He deserves a break. It was time to work some memory magic. Bringing up the magnifying glass to the diamond, he examines the crevice and the pieces. Matching the pieces to the correct spot, he quickly worked to fix it. He wanted to finish before Korvo woke up, maybe he could sneak a kiss in. It would be nice not to be thrown just by attempting to kiss Korvo for once. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Terry put the last piece together, he silently cheered. Now it was time to kiss Korvo. Terry silently gets up from Korvo’s seat and goes over to Korvo. Frowning, he doesn’t want to kiss Korvo while he sleeps, he won’t remember. Instead, he gives him a forehead kiss. The brushing of Terry’s lips against Korvo's skin was enough to wake him up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning, sleepyhead.” Terry greeted, a light blush across his cheek. “I finished putting it together for you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korvo gets up, stretching his arms up and yawning. He looks at the diamond, perfectly stitched together with glue. “Holy shit, you did it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhmm.” Terry nodded. He held onto Korvo’s hand. “I’m sorry, I keep causing you trouble. Please don’t fire me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korvo rubbed the sleep from his eyes. “You thought I was going to fire you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean I did break the Lazarus Diamond, aren’t you mad at me? Isn’t that why you were upset earlier?” Terry fidgets with the sleeves of his robe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not mad at you. I was mad at something else.” Korvo averted his eyes. He couldn't tell him about Uos, or else Terry might have second thoughts about working here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” Terry clasped his hands together as a smile crept on him. “Oh man, I thought it was gonna be awkward between us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korvo smiles, pulling out a ray gun from his drawer and shoots the diamond. The glue begins to disappear as the cracked wounds of the diamond healed, leaving it as flawless as the day it arrived. The name of the gun was called reverse gun. The diamond returned to its original form before it was shattered. It was flawless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Later that night, they went home together and passed out on the couch together because they were too tired to make it to their respective beds. When it was morning, Terry was the first to be awake but he didn’t bother getting up from his spot in Korvo's arms. He enjoyed Korvo cuddling him in his sleep. He checked the emails Korvo was supposed to get. More meetings and more orders. He sighs, he wonders how Korvo does it. He didn’t have an assistant before, so all this time Korvo was just working by himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was Terry’s turn to take care of Korvo. He slowly slides Korvo’s arm off of his waist and quickly goes to take a shower. Once he returned to the living room, Korvo was still passed out on the couch. Perfect. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Terry searched through Korvo’s kitchen for food to make. By watching Korvo make his coffee, Terry replicated the way Korvo liked his. He copied the way Korvo would make his breakfast with extra sweetness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tossing on the couch, Korvo smells the breakfast. He sits up, eyes half-lidded, trudding to the kitchen to find Terry in nothing but an apron by the meal heater. His eyes shoot open, rubbing them just to be sure they weren’t playing tricks on him. “Good morning, sleepyhead.” Terry says in a seductive voice, just to freak Korvo out. He sets Korvo’s breakfast on the table and leans on his elbows in front of him. “It’s made with love.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korvo’s teeth began to chatter, clicking against each other. His face was hot and his pants felt tighter for some reason.  “W-what are you-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh…” Terry placed a finger on Korvo’s lips. Climbing on top of the counter, digging the fork in the sweet fruit fly carcass and holding it up to Korvo’s face. “Say ‘ah.’” He teased. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You got knee stains on the counter.” Korvo whispers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.” Terry spoke in a hushed tone. He brings the food closer to Korvo's mouth. “I’ll clean it up later.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korvo grabs the fork and shoves the food into his mouth. Terry frowns. So much for a </span>
  <em>
    <span>good </span>
  </em>
  <span>morning. Terry gets off the counter and takes a seat next to Korvo. He accidentally looks at Terry’s ass. “Will you please put something on?” Terry raises a finger to point out that he does have something on, but Korvo interjects with, “something other than an apron.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will. Jeez, grouch much?” Terry goes over to the side of the counter and picks up his underwear, slipping them on. “I was just trying to ease the stress that’s gonna happen today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have like five meetings and nine more orders today.” Korvo groans, shoving all the food into his mouth and swallowing it in one big gulp. “Wow, when are you gonna do that to me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A blush forms on Korvo’s cheeks, as he rolls his eyes and ignores the remark. He walked past Terry to his bathroom. Terry takes Korvo’s plate, realizing he ate everything on it. That’s so sweet of him, unless he was super hungry. He smiles, washing the plate and going to get dressed for work. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At work, Korvo asked Terry to assist him at the meeting, help him take some notes, etc. Terry happily agreed, thought he wished he wore something nicer than just a white suit shirt and black suit pants. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>During one of the meetings, the boss of a separate company talked to Korvo about selling some equipment to them and they’ll exchange some more crystals. This was perfect because the company was running out anyway. They shook on it and Terry took note of the finances that the other boss provided. There were millions of dollars on the line just for these companies to make nice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One of the meetings with the boss of a metal manufacturing company, the personal assistant kept looking at Terry with lovey-dovey eyes. Terry glanced over to Korvo to see if he noticed, he did. While they were waving goodbye after the meeting, Korvo put a hand on Terry’s waist and pulled him closer, making sure the personal assistant saw. “So, you are the jealous type.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up.” Korvo rubbed the space between his eyes. “We’ll talk about this later.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just before the final meeting, Korvo began to goobler without noticing. Terry pulled Korvo out of the room before the next business meeting happened. Korvo tried to stop himself from being pulled by Terry but he saw the gooblers fly from his head. They found an empty room and hid away for a while. Korvo leaned against the door. “Are you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine.” Korvo shrugs as more gooblers pop out of his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t look like it.” Terry rubs Korvo’s shoulder. “You’re stressing out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I feel okay though.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You need a day off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I feel-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Korvo, you’re gooblering. I’ll handle this, okay? Trust me.” Terry places both hands on Korvo’s shoulders, massaging them as as the gooblers died down a bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looks away, wanting to trust Terry but he’s done this all on his own without any help and it’s been perfect. He doesn’t want to think about Terry failing to make nice with the alloy company. Korvo needs that alloy! “Okay, fine. But I’m gonna wait outside the door, then I’m taking the day off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Deal.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They made their way back to the room where the people from the alloy company were waiting. Terry breathed in deeply and exhaled. He did the same routine every time he had to open his legs to clients, trying to calm himself and just go with the flow. Terry nodded, assuring himself that he’ll do fine. He enters the room and Korvo watches from outside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi, I’m Terry, Korvo’s assistant.” The two shlorpian stood up to shake Terry’s hand. He does what he remembered from earlier. Shake and smile. “I’m sorry to inform you that Korvo won’t be joining us today. So, I’ll be taking his place.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They talked about making a deal, exchanging about 100,000 bars of alloy for 50 solar cannons and 10,000,000 nanobots. Terry saw Korvo through the window of the door, his finger was moving up. He wanted Terry to raise the amount of alloy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Make it a million alloys and we have a deal.” The boss lady looked at her assistant. They were in desperate need of nanobots and the solar cannons to help with the spaceship project.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine. It’s a deal.” They shook on it. “Shipment will arrive a week from today.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Terry smiles as they head for the door. Korvo runs into the nearest room, waiting for them to leave. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Terry leaves the room, watching as the business shorpian disappears into the elevator. Looking around, Terry calls for Korvo. He peeks out of the room, slipping out. “I’m proud of you, Terry.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, it was mostly you.” Rubbing the back of his neck, he blushes. “Now, go home. I’ll handle everything today.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes!” Terry holds onto Korvo’s hands, willing him to trust him. “Please just relax a bit.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korvo ends up leaving work early, leaving Terry in charge. The office was quiet and awkward because everyone stared at Terry. He just smiles and waves, going into his office. He began to work on the company’s plan to make an engine that uses lava and ice as it’s fuel. That sounded like magic to Terry. He calculates the prices for the metals, alloys, self replicating lava and ice. It all added up to 2 billion dollars. Did the company have that much money? He doesn’t know.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The schedule for the next shipment was in Korvo’s office. Terry quickly leaves his office to find the receptionist in Korvo’s seat. “Hey, what are you doing here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Enjoying the view.” Uos looks out the window to see the sun still up but slowly setting. The color of the sky was already changing color. “I need to know.” They swiveled the chair around, facing Terry. “Are you Korvo’s lifemate?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Terry blushed. Being lifemates with Korvo? He definitely likes Korvo but to be that serious with someone? Sure, he loves seeing Korvo every morning, teasing him, making him blush, knowing that he’s the only person who can get Korvo to react like that. He loves when they have moments of just staring at each other when they could be liplocked and tearing each other’s clothes off. He loves it when Korvo goes to check up on him even when he doesn’t need to or when Korvo cooks for him. He loves their super long good nights, or when they end up sleeping together on the couch because they’re too tired to make it to their beds. He loves Korvo’s scent. He loves when Korvo would sometimes stand outside the bathroom door when Terry would tease him to join him in the shower, hesitant to walk in.  He loves when he knows that Korvo wants to kiss him but is too afraid to do so. He loves when Korvo unknowingly says something sexy or does something hot and Terry is just left amused and longing for more. He loves Korvo. “So what if I am?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,  I was gonna ask you out.” Terry was bewildered, maybe a little offended. He barely knows this person and yet they like him? To like someone, they’d have to get to know  them first. “You’re pretty cute.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Terry marches over and grabs the schedules laying on the desk. “Sorry, my heart belongs to Korvo.” He turns on his heel and heads for the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The nerve of some people.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>nsfw stuff ahead</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been two months since Korvo took Terry in, helped him, brought him back on his feet. The very first paycheck Terry got was $800 and he spent it by going shopping to decorate Korvo’s apartment. Korvo told him not to pay him back but Terry really wanted to somehow repay him for all of this. He tried to coerce Korvo into letting him repay him but Korvo wasn’t phased. He tried another method, claiming that he’d buy stuff for himself but really it was for Korvo. Everytime Terry went to buy something, he’d ask for Korvo’s opinion, like what color he should get, or which plants would look good in the apartment. </p><p>Of course, Korvo didn’t catch on. Terry thought he’d be even a little bit suspicious when he began decorating Korvo’s office with expensive paintings or a wine fountain, even a golden throne for no reason. </p><p>Then one day Terry did the thing that Korvo asked him to never do. Terry knocked on the door, then opened it, letting himself in. Upon seeing Korvo sitting at his desk, looking over files and numbers, Terry felt somewhat aroused because he had his sleeves rolled up, his shirt was unbuttoned at the collar,  and his robe was resting on his chair. Terry had thought about one of the roleplay scenarios, which was a boss and an assistant. He shook away the thought and placed the coffee on Korvo's desk. </p><p>Korvo immediately noticed the coffee mug and stopped what he’s doing. “Terry.”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“You didn’t need to go out of your way to do this. You’re not my slave.”</p><p>Terry bit his lip from the scolding, kinda wishing he was Korvo’s slave.</p><p>When the day was over, they went home and Korvo cooked for Terry once again. He liked it when Korvo took care of him like this, especially when Korvo was in an apron. Everything he’s done for Korvo doesn’t feel like it’s enough. Maybe he needs to give Korvo his body too? But he’s afraid Korvo might try to reject him again. </p><p>Glancing at Korvo, Terry thought he hadn’t made any moves on him for a while now, just the occasional flirty remark and Korvo would react the same, all flustered and awkward. Maybe it was time for a change, to be more forward than suggestive. “Wanna have sex?” </p><p>Korvo nearly dropped the plates, blushing. “W-w-why would we…” He says, setting the plates on the table. </p><p>“Because I don’t know how to thank you for all this. You didn’t have to help me, but you did. It just means a lot.” Terry brought his hands to his chest and played with his thumbs. His face began to grow hotter as he became increasingly nervous. “And I thought we could finally pop your cherry.”</p><p>The phrase echoed in Korvo’s head with extra emphasis on the “p.” He rubbed his head, a darker shade of blue splashed across his face. “A simple thank you is enough for me.”</p><p>“C’mon, you don’t want anything more, anything I can give you?” Terry wiggled his brows, adding extra spice with the “anything I can give you.” </p><p>Korvo stammers, looking around the room for any excuses. "I- um- well- uh- the- the food!" He turns around, checking the frying fly on the skillet. He hopes that Terry would drop this, wanting to avoid any of his insecurities that would surface from this conversation, which he knows he'll spill. </p><p>Terry goes over to him, leaning on the counter.  "I'm starting to think that maybe you want to stay a virgin."</p><p>Korvo snapped his neck at Terry. “So, what? It’s not like I have game or whatever.”</p><p>“That’s what you’re worried about, if you have game?”</p><p>“N-no, I-”</p><p>“I’ll do all the work, it’s okay.” Terry grabs onto Korvo’s hand and bring it to his chest. </p><p>“I’m bad at being intimate.” Korvo admits, pulling his hand from Terry’s grasp. “That’s why relationships don’t work with me.”</p><p>Relationships?  Terry thought it couldn't have been a coincidence that Korvo brought up relationships while they were conversing about sex. Enthusiasm bubbled inside him,  that the possibility that Korvo wants Terry more than just sex,  more than just friends. “You want a relationship with me?” Terry asked, making Korvo flustered again. He began to piece everything together, why Korvo was so nice to him, so willing to help him. It wasn’t news that Korvo had some kind of feelings for Terry, but he wasn’t always sure.  “Is that why you wanted to help me because you like- like me?”</p><p>“Um- well- you see-” He was never forward when it came to crushing on people because he always found it awkward and it was bound to result in rejection. The biggest issue with relationships for Korvo was that he feels like he can’t provide any physical intimacy, like a partner needs because he’s too much of a spazz. He certainly feels aroused but any action that suggests any intimacy makes Korvo unknowingly run away. It’s come to the point where Korvo thinks he’s broken in some way. </p><p>“I like you too, Korvo.” He hears Terry say, joy in his voice. He hugs him, his slender figure fitting into Korvo’s arms. “I want to be with you.”</p><p>Like skipping stones on a river, Korvo’s heart played tricks on him. He couldn’t articulate words to express how happy he was. He only hugged Terry tighter. He just hoped that Terry would still accept him even if he runs away from a kiss. </p><p>The food on the pan began to smoke as it set off the alarm for a potential fire. They both jumped from the sounds and scurried to turn off the fire and fanned out the smoke. Terry ran to open the window to get the smoke out. </p><p>Once the alarm stopped, they looked at their burnt dinner and laughed. “I dare you to eat that.” Terry says. </p><p>“Eat what? It’s basically coal.” Korvo picks up the pan and puts it in the sink, opening the faucet to let the water run over the shriveled up insect and the grease in the pan. “So much for dinner.”</p><p>“We could go out to eat.”</p><p>“You want to go back to the slums?” Korvo tilted his head, raising a brow. He didn’t realize Terry wanted to leave so soon. </p><p>“No, like somewhere in the city.” Korvo tried to think of a place to go to, but came up with nothing. He’s never been out in the city, now that he thinks about it. He only knows about the stores because he would ruin his clothes just by being clumsy. </p><p>“I don’t know where we would go.” </p><p>“Seriously?” Terry puts his hands on his hips. “Well, we could always… spend the night in your room.” He smiled through his bedroom eyes, winking at Korvo. </p><p>Not quite understanding what Terry meant, Korvo shrugs. “But you have your own room.”</p><p>Terry came closer to Korvo, their chests almost touching. “Sometimes, I get lonely. Don’t you?”</p><p>It felt almost claustrophobic being this close to Terry. Korvo gulped as his palms grew sweaty. He couldn’t stop glancing at Terry’s lips and his eyes. This wasn’t the first time they’ve been this close. It happens almost too many times. Like, when they were at work, Terry would purposely invade Korvo’s personal space. Not that he minded, but it was the workspace, and Korvo secretly liked it. It made him a bit comfortable being close to Terry. Maybe he was helping Korvo get over his irrational fear of closeness. “Maybe.” </p><p>“Don’t you want to sleep in the same bed?” Terry was pouting his lips again, making it nearly impossible to refuse him. </p><p>“W-we already sleep together.” </p><p>Terry had an annoyed expression. “The couch doesn’t count.”</p><p>Communication is key. He sighs, hating himself for what he's about to say. “I’m not… ready to sleep in the same bed.” Korvo admits, hoping he didn’t hurt Terry too bad. </p><p>“Oh.” He sounded disappointed. “That’s cool. I can wait.”</p><p>Great. Korvo’s already fucking up. He watched as Terry walked to his room and closed the door. Facepalming, he scolded himself for being an idiot. This was a bad idea after all. </p><p>Long after midnight, Korvo finds himself standing by Terry’s door, reaching and pulling his hand away from his indecision to turn the knob and apologize. He can’t force himself to take the next step. He’s been waiting for the next step but he can’t seem to move. They’ve lived for two months. Korvo should be used to Terry’s antics by now, but he’s still nervous around him. </p><p>Korvo rests his head against the wall next to Terry’s door. He’s being such a fool right now. He’s doing the same thing he does when Terry would “invite” him to shower together and he would just stand in front of the door, being too much of a bitch to walk in. Suddenly, he hears a small sound coming from Terry’s room. It sounded like crying. Just when Korvo puts his hand on the knob, he hears Terry moaning Korvo’s name. Was he doing what Korvo thought he was doing?</p><p>Another muffled moan could be heard again. Korvo’s heart thumped in his chest. This couldn’t be happening right now. He turned, his back to the wall. Heat rose to his cheeks and his root was threatening to escape his mound. He peeked down to see his pants forming a tent. He wondered if Terry has been doing this since he moved in, if so why didn’t Korvo notice before? Terry wasn’t exactly quiet about it.</p><p>The faint sound of heavy breathing was enough for Korvo to reach down and touch his already sheathing root through his pants. Korvo’s name escapes Terry’s lips again, making his root twitch in his hand. Thoughts of Terry doing things to him like, sitting on his lap at work, or fucking him over his desk, flooded his mind. </p><p>He picked up the pace while jerking himself off when Terry’s breathing became faster. Korvo bit down on his lip, suppressing his moans as he came in his pants while Terry came, moaning Korvo’s name. Looking at the mess on his hands, in between his fingers, he made his way to the bathroom. Closing the door, he washed his hands, feeling a bit disgusted by what he just did. </p><p>Suddenly, there’s a knock at the door, startling Korvo. “Korvo? I need to use the bathroom.” He knew that Terry wanted to clean himself as well. </p><p>Korvo’s face felt hot when he looked at himself in the mirror. The wet stain on his pants was so noticeable, might as well put a sign over Korvo’s head saying, “I jerked off while listening to you!” Grabbing the extra towel in the room, he stripped down, pretending he was showering. “Coming.” He just did. Wonk. </p><p>He wrapped the towel around his waist, holding his clothes, hiding the nectar covered pants under his shirt. Opening the door, Terry stood there in awe. “You were showering?”</p><p>“Yes.” Terry examined Korvo’s skin, poking his chest with a finger. “You don’t look wet.”</p><p>“I was in there for a while.” Korvo’s voice was shaky from the lie, hoping Terry wouldn’t catch on.</p><p>“Doing what?” A smirk appeared on Terry’s lips. He knew something.</p><p>“Drying off.” Korvo lied again as he moved past Terry and into the hall. </p><p>Terry slipped into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.The floor wasn’t wet, nor was the shower. He’s lying. Terry washed his hands. He wondered why Korvo would lie to him for jerking off. It’s a normal thing. </p><p>Next day, Terry wasn’t fast enough to catch up to Korvo. It was like he was running away from him. During their way to work, Korvo randomly tells Terry that’ll race him to work. Clearly, that was something too childish for Korvo to do, even Drunk Korvo wouldn’t do that. Maybe he will, but that’s besides the point. Once they were at their designated floor, Korvo locked himself in his office, avoiding anyone, mostly Terry. </p><p>Terry knocked on the door. “Korvo, there’s more shipments to reschedule.”</p><p>“Yes, I will send you the new dates, then we can ship them later.” Korvo says, through the door.</p><p>Everyone in the lobby was starting at Terry standing in front of Korvo’s door. One of them asks, “did they break up?” Or “are they fighting?” It made Terry self conscious. He doesn’t even know what he did wrong. Korvo was the one who was lying. Terry should be the one who’s mad, the nerve of him beating off without Terry seeing or being there.</p><p>“Can you open the door?” Terry asked, holding the folders in his arms.</p><p>“I’m- uh- busy.”</p><p>“With what? I have your paperwork. You forgot to take it when you raced me here.” Terry narrowed his eyes, a vein was about to stick out of his head. What’s his deal, he thought.</p><p>“Slide it under the door.” Korvo stood on the other side, holding the door shut even though it’s locked, but he wants to be sure. </p><p>Terry didn’t want to do it, but Korvo forced his hand. He had to use his serious voice. “Korvo.” </p><p>“What?” This was getting ridiculous. Everybody was staring. </p><p>Terry rubbed the space between his eyes. Korvo said to never bring up personal stuff that happens between them but this is urgent. “Korvo, why did you lie to me?” He could hear the co-workers gasp, like they were watching a drama TV show.</p><p>“About what?” Korvo began to gobbler. He began to think that Terry knew about him beating off. </p><p>Terry leaned against the door, close enough for just Korvo to hear. “You know, about j-” Korvo quickly opens the door and pulls Terry in the room, locking it behind him. “Finally, jeez.”</p><p>“You know?” Korvo shout-whispered. </p><p>“It was kind of obvious.” Korvo buried his face in his hand from embarrassment. “You didn’t have to lie to me about it, but I’m more concerned about you doing it without me. That hurt, Korvo.”</p><p>His hands dropped to his side, Korvo looked at Terry. “I didn’t do it without you.”</p><p>Terry didn’t understand. He didn’t see Korvo jerking off. He would remember if he did. “What?”</p><p>“You,“ He paused, regretting what he’s about to tell Terry. “Were in your room.”</p><p>“Yeah?” He still doesn’t understand. “Where were you?”</p><p>“I… was outside your room.” Terry still had a confused look on his face. “Terry, I heard what you did last night.”</p><p>Terry blushed, knowing that Korvo heard him. At the same time, he realizes that Korvo jerked off outside his room because he heard Terry’s moaning from masturbation. He wanted to scream, but chose not to. He doesn’t want to make another big scene. “And you didn’t join me?”</p><p>“Trust me, I wanted to.” Korvo’s hands made its way to Terry’s shoulders. They did it again, make eye contact again, like their life depended on it. He keeps disappointing Terry. He wants to change. </p><p>Terry’s eyes widened, realizing that Korvo was leaning closer to him. Was he going to kiss him? Terry closed his eyes, waiting for Korvo to seal the deal. The phone in Korvo’s office began to ring, startling them from their moment together. Terry pouted when Korvo let go of him to pick up the phone. “Yes?”</p><p>Terry stood awkwardly in place, thinking back to when Korvo was just about to kiss him. He was proud of him, having the guts to lean in first. He thought that maybe jerking off helped him grow some balls. He watches Korvo take the call, smiling whenever Korvo steals a glance at him. </p><p>Going over to Korvo, he places the folder on his desk. Just when he was about to leave, Korvo grabs onto his arm with a firm grip. “I’ll make sure that happens. Bye.” Korvo says, hanging up the phone. He looks off to the side, thinking about the lavatic reactor he has to make. He wasn’t sure if the amount of time his boss gave him was enough to perfect it. Korvo hasn’t even sketched up a blueprint yet.</p><p>“Um, Korvo?” he snaps out of it, realizing he’s still holding onto Terry’s arm.</p><p>Korvo lets go of Terry. “Sorry. I wanted to apologize for lying to you.”</p><p>“You’re apologizing twice?” Terry raised a brow.</p><p>“It’s better than none.”</p><p>Terry interlocked his hands. “Is there something else you wanted to give me other than an apology?” Anticipating that Korvo would finish what he started. </p><p>Korvo blushed, remembering he was going to kiss Terry before his boss called him. “N-nope.” He lied. He doesn’t think he could bring that courage up again.</p><p>“Oh, okay.” Terry looked down at his shoes, the pink gems staring back at him. “I’ll be in my office.” He headed for the door, while Korvo watched him go. </p><p>Once the door clicked shut, Korvo physically slapped himself. “I’m such an idiot.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>more to come, haha.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>some nsfw stuff happens</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clearly, last week was all kinds of messy, not to mention the lingering smell of burnt insects and the mastubation incident made it worse. Now that Korvo and Terry were dating, things should be different, right? So, far things have been the same. They still sleep in different rooms, wait for each other to finish in the shower so the other could use it, and Korvo still couldn’t make a move. </p><p>He stood in the shower while the water washed over him. He couldn’t stop thinking about Terry, or ways to satisfy Terry. He’s a sexual creature of the night. Sex was his domain, intimacy was his domain, and Korvo knows nothing about it. Hand holding wasn’t bad. Korvo didn’t freak out as much. Embracing had progress too. But kissing? Korvo almost kissed Terry but that stupid phone had to ruin it.</p><p>Korvo steps out of the shower as it turns off automatically, his steps pooling water on the tiled floor. Taking a good look in the mirror, he thinks it’s time for some advice.</p><p>Korvo leaves the bathroom to find Terry on the couch, playing with the bubble gun that he made for him. Shooting a few bubbles in the air, Terry would throw small aluminum bars at it, popping the bubbles. “Terry.” Korvo called.</p><p>Terry turned his head to see Korvo still in a towel and wet from the shower. “Why are you naked?”</p><p>“I need advice.” He says, taking a seat on the couch, where Terry’s feet would be.</p><p>Terry sat up, giving Korvo some space. “Ooh, I dunno about that. I suck at giving advice.”</p><p>“It’s about sex stuff.”</p><p>“I’m great at giving advice.” Terry beamed. “So, what do you wanna know?”</p><p>“I want you to teach me how to be intimate.” Korvo explains, trying not to cringe with every word he says.</p><p>Terry smirks, doing the sexy face that Korvo likes. “Oh, for what reason?” He leans towards Korvo, using his finger to draw circles on his chest.</p><p>Turning to Terry, his face was solemn and eager. “I want to please you.”</p><p>Terry touches his cheek, blushing. “How forward of you.” He teases. “But first, I think we should start with making you comfortable with this stuff because you obviously aren’t.”</p><p>“How do we do that?” </p><p>Terry puts a hand to where his chin should be, thinking of ways to make Korvo more comfortable. He glances at the bubble gun. Holding it up, he says, “Think of it as fixing up a gadget! You have to handle it delicately and sometimes you screw it super hard-”</p><p>“Okay, I get it.”</p><p>Terry grabs Korvo’s hand and places it on his cheek. “You can start by touching me.” His hand froze in place, until he calmed down enough to move from Terry’s cheek to his neck. Korvo’s gaze followed where his fingers would trace on Terry’s skin. It was warm under his touch. It’s not like he hasn’t touched Terry before, but he’s never touched him like this before.</p><p>Terry let's Korvo’s hand roam his body, reaching down to his chest. His fingers were itching to touch Korvo too. Closing his eyes, he feels Korvo’s hands reach his stomach and he pulls away. Opening his eyes, he sees Korvo’s face flush a deep blue. “I think that’s enough for now.”</p><p>Korvo got up and scurried to his room to change for work. Leaning on his bedroom door, Korvo looked at his hand. It was tingly in a good kind of way, like he wants to continue touching Terry. Pushing himself off the door, he goes to his closet, looking for clothes to wear. He thinks to himself,  I'm not a pervert, you're just opening yourself up a bit to Terry.</p><p>By the time he was dressed, Terry was ready by the door with a tablet in hand and a phone. They made their way to work together, talking about more files, more shipments, more deals, etc. During their trip in the elevator, Korvo took a glimpse at Terry who was staring at the view of the city. The light of the sun hits him perfectly. He wonders if Terry knew how beautiful he was. </p><p>During the break hours, Terry goes into Korvo's office to find him with his head buried in his hands and a blueprint of the lavatic reactor. It was finished but that wasn’t what Korvo was bothered by. He’s still thinking about touching Terry, wondering what his lips feel like. The thought of saying yes to when Terry asked him for sex would keep him up at night sometimes. What if he said yes? He’d feel less like a loser. </p><p>Ever since they started dating— no, when Terry moved in with Korvo, he’s been nothing but a distraction. Though dating in the workplace wasn’t forbidden, it was still cause for distraction. </p><p>“Korvo?” Terry puts a hand on his shoulder. “You okay?”</p><p>Korvo straightened his back. “Yeah, I was just thinking.”</p><p>“About the lavatic reactor?”</p><p>“No, about my problem.” </p><p>Terry nodded, walking around the furniture and placing himself in between Korvo and his desk. He leaned his butt on it, looking down at Korvo who was staring up at him from his seat. A light flush ran across his face as he acted out of line. Terry wasn't acting like Korvo's assistant anymore, he was acting like his boyfriend. “You want more practice?”</p><p>Despite Terry being a distraction to Korvo, he was goddamn amazing at it. “Yes.” Terry pushed himself up to sit on the desk as Korvo brought both of his hands up, touching the thighs. He buries his head in Terry’s stomach, making him giggle and squirm from how ticklish it was. Korvo wrapped his arms around Terry’s waist, while finding comfort in his assistant’s abdomen. </p><p>Terry began to feel aroused by Korvo's willingness to touch him. It was all kinds of hot. “Korvo,” Terry calls, almost too quietly. “I wanna touch you too.”</p><p>Korvo looks up at Terry from his torso. His eyes were half-lidded and he was getting aroused from this. “I want you to touch me too.” He stands up, still in between Terry’s legs. A hand felt Terry’s thigh while the other was on his hip. Terry touched Korvo’s chest, wanting to unbutton the shirt he has on.</p><p>Terry’s root was threatening to escape his mound, but he couldn’t care less. All he wanted was Korvo right here, on his desk. Korvo pulled him closer, so close that their mounds bumped into each other, making them both groan. Terry didn’t know touching someone could be so enticing. </p><p>Korvo was close to Terry's face again, so much so that Terry could feel his breath on his neck. He needed to kiss Korvo, but the moment would be ruined in an instant. He didn’t want to interrupt Korvo’s concentration, not that he could. Terry never seen Korvo look so turned on before. It was a sight to see for him. Before Terry knew it, Korvo leaned in a bit too close and their lips met. Instead of pulling away in shock, like Terry would expect from his neurotic lover, Korvo kept his lips pressed onto Terry's. He wrapped his arms around Korvo’s neck, pulling him in close as their mounds grinded against each other. Korvo held an arm on the desk, holding himself up as Terry’s knee reached up to Korvo’s ribs.</p><p>Slipping a tongue in, Korvo didn’t care if he was rushing a bit, he needed to taste Terry’s tongue. He hears Terry moan under him, with his hand still roaming on Korvo’s neck to his chest again. Somehow, Terry managed to unbutton the top of Korvo’s shirt and he did the same with Terry. They couldn't wait anymore. The room felt like it was getting hotter by the minute.</p><p>Terry was glad that he waited so long for this. It was worth it. This was natural arousal instead of having to take aphrodisiacs when he worked as a prostitute. This felt so much better than any drug he took. This felt like love. </p><p>The receptionist watched by the door, along with the rest of the employees. He gritted his teeth, crushing his phone in his hand. “Are they gonna fuck?” One of them asks the other. </p><p>Korvo opened his eyes while he was making out with Terry, to find his employees watching him get it on with his assistant. Abruptly, he pulls away mid make out, making Terry pout at the sudden withdrawal. He quickly realized why Korvo stopped as he followed the direction Korvo was looking in and saw the whole crew smiling goofily. They scattered away and closed the door. </p><p>A giggle escaped Terry’s mouth, as Korvo was buttoning his shirt up. They were both still speechless from their session. Terry hopped off the desk, buttoning his shirt.</p><p>Terry was the first to break the silence. “I should… get going.” His lips were still burning from their little moment. He moves from around the desk, pointing to the door. Korvo followed, nodding, still wanting to continue tasting Terry’s lips. </p><p>Terry didn’t move from his spot. Instead of leaving, he captured Korvo’s lips again as he melted into the kiss. They stumbled backwards, hitting the desk as Korvo rested against it. Hearing the door creek open, Korvo pushes Terry away, wiping his lips. The door closes before anyone peeked through it. “We’ll talk about this later.”</p><p>After being sent back to his office, Terry couldn’t get Korvo out of his head. The first few kisses were sloppy but goddamn he became good at it real quick. Shifting in his seat, he feels the wetness in his underwear. Though the files were on the computer, Terry couldn’t focus on this now. However, he thought that if he works fast enough he could leave early with Korvo and they could continue their "talking".</p><p>Korvo sat in his office, still zoning out. The calls and conferences happened, but the whole time Korvo was just thinking about Terry. A few times during the conference, Korvo said the wrong things along the lines of “I don’t mean to intercourse, I mean, interject.” or “yes, sexpecially- I mean especially.”</p><p>Lucky for him, the day was over and most of the work was done. He noticed that Terry kept sending him file after file as if he was rushing to finish. After checking to see if the copy of the blueprint was all correct, Korvo leaves his office to find Terry alone. All the employees had gone home. They were alone. </p><p>They were silent all the way home, no eye contact, no touching. Both were afraid to look at the other, for fear if they did, they’d end up not making it back. Once they were home, Korvo didn't bother to look at Terry. He wasn't ready to be unhinged again.</p><p>His heart was beating so fast in his chest. “I’m gonna shower.” He makes his way to the bathroom. Peeling his clothes off, he realized that he just had his first kiss today. He didn’t even know if he was any good at it. Being caught up in the pleasure and work, he neglected to ask Terry how he did. Turning on the water, Korvo stands under it, letting the water rain down on him. He hears the bathroom door open then close. Swallowing down a big gulp, he knows who’s on the other side of the curtain. </p><p>Terry opened the curtains and he was naked as well. He joins Korvo in the shower. Korvo doesn’t say a word as he examines Terry’s body from head to mound. Terry closed the distance between them and Korvo instinctively held Terry close to him. They made out in the shower as Terry had Korvo pressed against the shower wall with his thigh pressed up against Korvo’s mound. Both of their minds went blank, while they explored each other’s mouths. Terry reached down to Korvo’s root, making him flinch but he didn't push him away. In a way, he was hoping Terry would join him as he purposely left the door unlocked. Stroking the roots length, Terry earns a delicious moan from Korvo. </p><p>The water felt like it was getting hotter by the second, but Korvo realized it was just him. He began to breath heavily as his climax was drawing near. Before he could cum, Terry stops and gets out of the bathroom, leaving Korvo as a horny mess. So, this was Terry's game?</p><p>After pulling himself out of the shower, Korvo expected to find Terry in his room but he was in his own room. He finds himself in front of Terry’s door again. Anticipation fills him, knowing that if he opens the door he'll walk into Terry’s hands, and maybe that’s what he wants. Holding his breath, he grabs the knob and opens it. </p><p>Terry was laying in his bed, with his robe on, only his robe on. Korvo steps in, shutting the door behind him. A smirk played on Terry’s face, like he’s up to no good, and Korvo wanted to be a part of whatever plan he has cooking. Terry sat up as Korvo crawled onto the bed, creaking it a bit. They kissed again, falling onto the mattress with Terry on top. Korvo wraps his arms around Terry’s neck, while he plays with his wet opening under Korvo’s mound. Korvo moaned, feeling increasingly warmer under Terry's touch. He brought his hand up to jerk Korvo’s root again. </p><p>Terry undid Korvo’s towel around his waist and found his place in between Korvo’s legs. Hot couldn’t describe what Korvo was feeling, it was more like being in the pit of the sun’s stomach. Terry was just as nervous as Korvo was, though he shouldn’t be because he’s done this a million times before. The only difference is that Terry didn’t love those people. </p><p>Terry’s root found its way to Korvo’s entrance, he moved forward a bit, pushing his root deeper as Korvo whimpered. Terry kissed Korvo again, as he sunk into Korvo’s pseudo-pussy. He moans while Terry jerked him off to soothe the pain. While moving slowly to get Korvo used to it, Korvo’s moans begin to grow increasingly louder as the pleasure grows in his loins. </p><p>“T-Terry!” Korvo gasp mid-kiss. Terry moves from Korvo’s lips to his neck, leaving little love marks on his skin.</p><p>Terry’s thrust began to get faster as he pounds into Korvo’s entrance. He moans and whines as his orgasm draws near. Korvo felt it building up, whatever was coming. The amount of pleasure was almost unbearable, feeling too good. Korvo was tensing up while trying to push Terry off as he was a hot, moaning mess on the bed. It felt too good, and Korvo was both scared and excited. He didn't want Terry to stop. Terry remembers his first orgasm, it’s always the most intense. Pinning Korvo’s arms to the bed, he continued to piledrive into Korvo’s dripping cavern. </p><p>Using one hand to pin both of Korvo's arms up, Terry jerked his lover off while he squirmed, crying in pleasure. Korvo tensed up, his toes digging into the sheet as he came, moaning Terry’s name. Terry felt Korvo’s insides squeezing his root tighter, sending copious amounts of pleasure to him. He thrusts a few times as he moans, cumming into Korvo’s hole. </p><p>He shudders, plopping onto Korvo as their sweaty bodies try to catch their breaths. Korvo’s legs were still trembling under Terry. “So, glad,” Terry breathed, “you asked me for advice.”</p><p>“Mmhmmm.” Korvo was still speechless from their fuck.</p><p>Terry turns over so that they’re laying next to each other, facing the ceiling. His head is still spinning from that. Korvo felt Terry’s essence seeping out of him as the root retracts back into his mound. </p><p>Today, Terry also learned something. He never wants to leave Korvo’s side. “I love you Korvo.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first few months into their relationship was fun, amazing even. Terry hasn’t had a significant other in a long time. It was refreshing to him to have someone who’s his and only his, someone to hold while sleeping, someone to tell all his secrets too, well some of his secrets. As experienced Terry was with sex and things of that nature, he realized there was a lot he didn’t know about, mostly in himself. Korvo helped him discover a kink he didn’t know he had.</p><p>During their sessions together, they were experimenting because Terry wanted to know if Korvo had a kink. They started it off with spanking. Korvo was obviously way more neurotic than Terry, having him over his knee was overwhelming,  especially with what he's about to do. He didn’t want to hit Terry but Terry highkey suggested that he should slap him across the butt. Anxiety took over Korvo and he spanked Terry a bit too hard, making him tear up and groan. </p><p>“Was that too hard?” Korvo rubbed the blue mark forming on Terry’s butt, feeling guilty for not controlling himself well enough. </p><p>Terry turned to Korvo, yearning for him to strike him. “Do it again.” </p><p>“A-are you sure?” </p><p>“Yes!” Korvo brought his hand up and swatted Terry’s ass. His face flushed as his root was attempting to escape his mound. “Again.” </p><p>Smack.</p><p>“Again.”</p><p>Smack.</p><p>“A-again.” </p><p>Korvo's hand was starting to sting from the slapping but Terry seemed to enjoy himself. He didn’t know why Terry liked this so much. He could feel his root poking his thigh. Terry slightly trembled on Korvo’s lap, so he took the opportunity to slide a finger to Terry’s wet opening. </p><p>Flinching, he gasped. “Korvo!” He turns to face his lover with a shocked but amused expression. “You bad boy.” </p><p>Leaning in, Korvo whispered, “the bad one here is you.” He dips a finger into Terry’s pool of honey, causing him to squeak. </p><p>Normally, Terry would cringe at the remark but Korvo got him all hot and bothered for him to care. He gets up as Korvo’s fingers slips out of him. Terry pulls his pants completely off and straddles Korvo, pulling his root out of his pants. Korvo watches as Terry lowers himself down on his root, letting out a small whimper. </p><p>Korvo spanks Terry's ass repeatedly while Terry rides him because Korvo knows he likes it. Korvo jerks him off while thrusting up to meet Terry’s movement. Suddenly, Terry shoved him onto the bed, his hands on Korvo’s chest, he bounced up and down on the hard root. Korvo’s face was just as blue as Terry’s. When Terry was about to cum, he leaned down, smacking his lips on Korvo’s, moaning into his mouth as he rode out his orgasm. Korvo gripped Terry’s hips as he released into his lover’s cave, being muted by the kiss in the process. Having been tuckered out, Terry just lays on top of Korvo, breathing heavily. </p><p>Though this wasn’t the only time, where they’d experiment together. The company was probably the worst place for Terry and Korvo to be alone together. They’d have a morning make out session in the elevator, on the way to the top floor where their offices were. But as soon as the elevator doors opened, they're back to being boss and assistant. </p><p>They would spend way too much time in each other's offices. Korvo would give Terry a visit just to "help" him with anything.  Behind the doors,  Terry would fuck Korvo over his desk, and they would try to be quiet about it. Another time, when Terry gave Korvo a visit,  he slipped under the desk while Korvo was upgrading nanobots and sucked his root. Mid suck, Korvo gets a call for a quick meeting about a crystal shortage and they asked Korvo to make a device to replicate the crystals,  and Terry doesn't stop sucking. It entertained him how Korvo tried to keep his cool while getting a blowjob. He kept stuttering and making faces.  When the meeting ended, Korvo focused all his attention to his conniving partner. And Terry loved the chase. </p><p>Their visits became so frequent that Korvo wanted to share an office with Terry but he talked him out of it. As much as he likes Korvo, he knows that he’s distracting his boss. </p><p>When the days became busier, Korvo would send Terry bouquets of flowers to his office because he missed him. At first Terry thought it was sweet, brutal, but sweet. But it happens almost all the time. Everyone in the office kept gossiping around, saying how Terry manipulated Korvo into falling in love with him. This scared Terry because he was afraid they might dig up his past. He knew he should’ve changed his name before he came to work for Korvo.</p><p>The receptionist kept trying to sabotage Terry and Korvo’s relationship by flirting with Terry in front of Korvo, which Korvo’s face would stay stoic as if he didn’t care. Though he didn’t show it, he was pissed. Terry wished he would say something to show that he cared. They haven’t told their employees that they’re together, even though they’ve been caught several times around the building making out. No one mentions it or brings it up because it was none of their businesses, and they didn’t want to get fired for meddling in their boss’ personal life. </p><p>The days became so busy that Korvo barely went to see Terry in the office, or even had time for him at home. Though, Korvo wouldn't admit it, he was overworking himself and his employees. Terry finally talked Korvo into giving the rest of the employees a day off because he heard that they never get a day off for free time. Terry did this for Korvo,  but he also wanted to spend some free time with Korvo for the whole day. He wished he hadn’t asked Korvo for that day off. </p><p>During the day off, Korvo would spoil the fuck out of Terry, buying almost anything for him. Terry appreciated the gesture, but he wanted to do things on his own. It became an excessive thing. Every week on the free day, Korvo would suggest going to the mall to buy stuff or eat and he’d pay for Terry.  When Terry declined, Korvo would leave and come back with stuff he bought for Terry. He didn’t know why he kept doing that.</p><p>Every night, when they decide to eat dinner, Korvo was always the one to cook. At first, it was sweet of him, but he would never let Terry cook anymore. It became draining to be around Korvo because he wouldn’t let Terry do anything. The only time he felt useful was when he was at work, helping Korvo, but even that seemed to be doing nothing because Korvo did mostly everything anyways. Since the lavatic reactor project finished, the company’s been slow because everyone’s focused on building the spaceship. </p><p>A few times when Terry would tell Korvo he loved him, but Korvo would freeze up and change the subject. At first, he thought that maybe he wasn’t used to this stuff, neither was Terry but he was sure he loved Korvo and wanted to be with him. It’s been seven months since they’ve started dating. It’s a long enough time to say “I love you,” or so Terry thought. </p><p>Eventually, the sex became too bland and happened too little. Of course,  Korvo was too busy again. This month was the arrival of the next project, where Korvo has to craft up The Dungeon. It’s supposed to trap a blackhole and use it as a means of teleportation from one side of space to another. Instead of ripping someone to shreds, it rips itself and pops the object to the other side.</p><p>The flowers kept showing up in Terry’s office. He told Korvo to stop sending him flowers, but he figured he forgot to cancel the flower deliveries. Terry doesn’t bother looking at the notes on the flowers because he knows they were cards from the store instead of Korvo’s own words. Looking around his room, Terry sees how the pots of flowers were cluttering his office, the ones from months ago were already rotting from lack of care, just like him. He couldn't bring himself to throw them away. The flowers would be left out in the streets and he wanted to give them a home, even if he's unhappy with their presence.</p><p>When Terry called Korvo to come home, he's met with silence as Korvo unknowingly ignored him. "I'll see you at home then." He says, leaving Korvo's office. Eventually, it became like that everyday, to the point where Terry doesn't bother telling Korvo that he's leaving. Terry would lock himself away in his room, crying, drinking himself to sleep on tasteless wine. At times, he finds himself wishing he was back in the slums. </p><p>When Korvo finishes up with a significant amount of work done, he'd find himself alone at the office. It stressed him out how he knew he was fucking something up with him and Terry. Instead of going home, he'd stop by the flower shop to give Terry flowers as a form of an apology. Instead of only flowers, he'd have more useless things to give Terry because a simple "I'm sorry" wasn't enough, just like Korvo's "I love you's" wouldn't be enough. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One day, instead of coming home, Terry finds himself at the pod station in the slums. The place was still dirty, still poor. Going into the Tungsten Bar, he orders his favorite drink, “Vanilla explosion.” He took at least six shots just to try to get rid of the bitterness in his heart. Korvo won’t notice he’s gone. He’s just too busy buying the whole mall to pay any attention to Terry, as if those materialistic things mattered.</p><p>He remembered the time where Terry would visit Korvo in his office, and he wouldn’t even look at him because he was too busy with a blueprint. Even at home, Korvo would pass out the moment his head hits the pillow. It was like Terry wasn’t even there. Soon, Terry stopped checking up on Korvo. He stopped saying, “I love you,” just to get Korvo to notice, and he never says anything. He would buy more things for Terry and it was starting to piss him off.</p><p>The tears threatened to escape, but Terry held them back by drinking more. Zoning out, he looked past the glass cup in front of him, he began to think without meaning to. Korvo doesn’t love him anymore. There’s no explanation than that. He doesn’t tell Terry he loves him, he doesn’t give attention to him anymore. The reason why Korvo buys him so many things is because he doesn’t want Terry to leave him.  What point is there to stay when Terry’s unhappy? Of course, that's not true, he’s happy being with Korvo, but Korvo doesn’t seem to be happy being with him. Why else would he stay out just to go shopping? Probably an excuse to stay away from Terry. </p><p>Terry rests his head, feeling the coolness of the wooden table. He avoided his mind drifting to Korvo committing infidelity. Terry wouldn’t be surprised. The gifts were a big sign of guilt in cheating. Korvo doesn’t seem to be the type to cheat. Maybe there was a side to Korvo that Terry hasn't known about yet. </p><p>He especially hated it when Korvo would do everything for him, making him feel useless. He wants to be useful to Korvo, to give him a reason to keep him there so that Korvo could keep looking at Terry. He was too drunk to think rationally. Taking another shot, he stuck his tongue out at the burn going down his throat. He just wanted to do things on his own without Korvo’s help, maybe be a bit independent. It was cute that Korvo took care of him but he wasn’t Terry’s caregiver. He could shop on his own, cook on his own, do anything on his own! </p><p>Korvo is rich, while Terry had nothing, he still has nothing. He can’t help but feel insecure about his position. He got a job as an assistant because a rich guy had a crush on him. As much as Terry enjoyed having a normal job, none of it was his, even the money. Korvo gives him his paychecks. What bothers Terry the most was that Korvo still wants nothing in return, how could he? He has everything. Terry couldn't compare to that. He still feels useless, like his presence wouldn't be needed if he was gone because Korvo would still have everything. Somewhere deep down, he knows that Korvo wants something. Everybody always wants something. Terry only knew the greed in people, he’s seen it too many times. He doesn't know that the reason he’s so mad at Korvo is because Terry feels guilty for everything that Korvo’s done for him, because he doesn’t deserve any of it, and most importantly, he didn't earn any of it.</p><p>He was just lucky enough to meet Korvo that night. He didn't do anything to deserve this job or living with the guy, or even his love. Terry came from nowhere land, hitching the most degrading job amongst Shlorpian society, and was on the verge of committing suicide but somehow this prince saves him. It's unbelievable. </p><p>He just wants to repay Korvo back and maybe Korvo would say he loves him. The vision grew blurry as the room and loud music was drowned out. Terry was passing out. </p><p>Korvo was sitting on the couch as Terry came up behind him. He turned around, “I never loved you.” Face stoic as Terry remembers it. He got up, leaving Terry alone with the couch.</p><p>“I know.” He says, looking at the couch. </p><p>Terry opened his eyes to see the bar was nearly empty, which meant that it was the early morning. Rubbing his head, he pulled himself up, trying to balance his way to the door. Holding onto the walls of nearby buildings, he walked up the stairs to reach the pod station. Wobbly walking to the apartment building, he recalled hating this place. He hates how he’s turning into the same shade of gray as the rest of these assholes. </p><p>Opening the door, he finds Korvo sleeping on the couch with a bouquet of flowers in his hand. Terry scoffs, Korvo didn’t bother looking for him. He never hated the sight of Korvo this much before. He marched to his room, wanting to sleep off the alcohol. He didn’t care if he skipped work today. He's probably not needed.</p><p>Later he woke up, hearing Korvo’s feet shuffle around the house. He knocked a few times earlier today, but Terry ignored it. He doesn’t want to hear from him. His chest hurt and he was on the verge of crying again. </p><p>Korvo knocked on the door, talking about the shipment that was coming in. Terry just wrapped himself in a blanket and stayed silent. He kept remembering his dream where Korvo tells him he never loved him. Terry, believing it, kept sobbing to himself and making sure to keep quiet so Korvo doesn’t find out. </p><p>Eventually, he hears the front door close shut, indicating that Korvo left for work. Terry waited a bit before leaving his room. He opens the door to find the flowers on the floor. Picking it up, it had a note on it. “I’m sorry.” It said. </p><p>Grimacing, Terry’s tears welled up again as the rage grew. He threw the vase, shattering it to pieces and leaving a crack on the wall. The grass shard scattered on the floor around Terry. He buried his face in his hands, sinking to the floor. Terry didn’t want flowers, or clothes, he just wanted Korvo to be here with him, not physically. He wanted him to be here emotionally. He’s never loved someone so hard before that it feels like torture. Love wasn’t supposed to hurt. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The Dungeon wasn’t perfect enough. He had to ensure the safety of his engineers when they go to make this thing. He feels guilty to have very little time to spend with Terry. So many times, Terry would tell him he loves him but Korvo wouldn’t know what to say. Of course, he loves Terry back. He loves him so much that he hates himself a little bit less. Not being able to find the words to say it back, Korvo spends copious amounts of money to spoil Terry, hoping he’d get the message. Expressing his love, by spoiling him in riches, because it was easier than finding the words to express his love for Terry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korvo went so far as to cook for Terry every night, even if he was really exhausted and could pass out at any moment. Then, Terry suggested a day off, to which he agreed because he felt he was too busy to give Terry the love he deserves, but still even that day off wasn’t enough. Korvo would spend more money to buy flowers for Terry, hoping that he’ll forgive him for being busy and not giving him enough time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Work would keep Korvo working late, trying to make a blueprint for his project. After he’s done, he would stop by the flower shop and the store to buy gifts for Terry as an apology for having him go home ahead of him. He’d find the house quiet and empty as Terry would be in his room. Korvo knew he was messing up, but he didn’t know how to fix this. Every gift, every bouquet, anything he got for Terry would be rejected, and it stung. He was sad that Terry wasn't appreciating him, but he'd hide it under his hard exterior. He just stands in front of the door, leaning his head against it, his heart sinking to his stomach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Terry stopped saying he loved Korvo, and he was beginning to think it was true, that he’s truly stopped loving him. More often than not, Korvo finds himself crying in his office while working on The Dungeon, terrified that Terry might leave him and angry at himself because he doesn't know what to do to make Terry happy, to make him love him again. Terry should be happy, right? He's gotten him so many things as an expression of his love,  so he must know how much Terry means to him,  right? If so, he couldn't understand why Terry looked so miserable, disappointed, and hurt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was it too late to apologize? Did he need an apology? Korvo wouldn’t know why he’s sorry, he tried so hard to satisfy Terry, even having sex with him even when he didn’t feel like it, thinking that Terry wants to. He was doing everything,  but Terry still had that fake smile on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then one day, Korvo showed up to the apartment with a different bouquet of apology flowers and Terry wasn’t there. He looked all over the house for him. His stuff was still here, but he wasn’t.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Searching the city, and back at the office, he still couldn’t find Terry. He began to think that maybe he went back to the slums. Korvo wanted to take a pod back there, but what would he do if he found Terry? What would be done if Terry wanted to stay? He couldn’t face that heart break. Korvo ends up going back home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He cried on his couch, holding the bouquet in his hand. He really lost the love of his life, and the worst part of it was his hesitance because he was too scared to see the reality of his crumbling relationship with Terry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Waking up the next morning, Korvo sees Terry’s door closed when it was opened yesterday. He rushed to Terry’s room, turning the knob to find that the door was locked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knocked on the door. “Terry, could you open the door?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No sound. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Terry, please.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korvo leaned against the door, sinking to the bottom. He was crying again and gooblering this time. Why wouldn’t Terry talk to him? He missed Terry yesterday, and he was scared that he might've left for real. He began to think that Terry was falling out of love because of what Korvo could not provide. He hated himself. He just wants to be normal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korvo took a shower and didn’t bother making breakfast because he couldn’t stomach down the food from how depressed he was. Going back to the door, he decided to change the subject, maybe it’ll ease the tension. “There’s another alloy shipment coming today.” He tried to sound hopeful, sure as hell didn’t feel it though.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Terry doesn’t respond. Korvo walked to the living room, taking a vase with flowers in it. He picked up a piece of paper, he wrote “I’m sorry.” And stuck it on the top of the flowers where Terry would see them. Going back to Terry’s room, he places the vase on the floor. He didn’t want to leave abruptly like this, but work was important too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He leaves the apartment with an achy heart. He doesn’t understand love and why it hurts so much to love someone. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>nsfw stuff haha</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day was over, and Korvo hoped that Terry had gotten out of his room. When he opens the door to his apartment, he sees Terry in the kitchen pouring glass into the trash. Just when Terry was about to turn to get to his room, Korvo ran after him. Terry was about to make it to his room until Korvo caught him in his arms. “Let go of me!” Terry struggled against Korvo’s grasp as he held his lover close to his chest.</p><p>“No!” </p><p>Terry felt the sobs in his throat threatening to escape. He hated Korvo right now and he didn’t want to be near him today. They wrestled while standing up as Terry tried to break away from Korvo’s arms. He can’t take this emotional overload right now. The tears spilled from his eyes as he began to goobler. The sight of Korvo makes his heart feel like it’s cracking.</p><p>When Korvo’s grasp on Terry slipped, he turned around, consumed by anger and frustration in the moment, he punched Korvo in the face, knocking him back against the wall. Terry gasped, realizing what he'd done. Opening his mouth to apologize, Korvo moves towards Terry, pulling him in and kissing him. Terry melted into the kiss, sighing, remembering how much he missed this. His lips quiver as he begins to cry. Korvo tears up, muffling Terry’s sobs.</p><p>Korvo’s back was pressed against the wall while he held Terry’s face, leaving him kisses all over his lips. Terry calms down as they both begin to strip each other, while making their way to Terry’s room. He falls onto the bed with Korvo in between his legs.</p><p>Korvo slid his root into Terry’s entrance, breathing in Terry’s moans. He hooked his legs around Korvo’s waist while he thrust into him. Terry held onto Korvo, never wanting to let go of him, never sure when he'd slip from his grasp. </p><p>The tears dried up as Korvo bit Terry’s lip while jerking him off. Terry shudders, he hasn’t been touched in a while. They knew this wasn’t going to fix anything, but just once, they wanted to forget their unspoken conflict. Terry’s breath hitched when Korvo bit his neck, leaving a light bruise. That was revenge for getting punched. </p><p>Korvo picked up the pace as both began to edge. “Korvo, I'm gonna cum!” Terry warned as Korvo thrusts faster, making both of them cum. </p><p>They laid in bed together with the blanket covering them. Terry cuddled up against Korvo, his head on Korvo's chest, and smelling the blueberry off of him. Though they just made love, there was still that hole in their chests. </p><p>They spend the next week as if nothing happened. They didn’t talk but when they did it resulted in a pointless passive aggressive remark. Eventually, the remarks would turn into arguments and then full on yelling. And they didn't know why they were so mad. Korvo no longer spent flowers at Terry's office or bought him gifts. The old gifts he bought for Terry would be still packaged and the flowers were long dead, leaving the pedals by the vases. The “I love you’s” would disappear completely. </p><p>They were sad and angry at each other but mostly at themselves. Korvo pretended that everything was fine, that Terry was still happy being with him, that he’s not falling apart from all of this. Terry was obviously unhappy. After having their sad intercourse, Terry never kissed Korvo again. When Korvo would kiss him, it would be quick and loveless, simply two lips meeting, never connecting. </p><p>They’d go home separately again. Sometimes, Korvo never comes home at all and just sleeps at work because he’s too scared to find Terry gone again. Terry wouldn’t even go into his room anymore. He’d sleep on the couch, waiting for Korvo and remembering the first time he and Korvo slept there together when they first met. He wondered when it all went wrong. </p><p>The testing for the The Dungeon was happening today and Korvo watched as his creation was sucked into nothingness and disappeared in front of him, along with the workers inside. He failed, this was the first time he’s failed. All the expensive equipment was gone in a flash. Terry stood beside him, glanced at his demeanor. For a split second, he saw Korvo as a broken man then he’d go back to looking like an unfeeling ghost. Terry wanted to comfort Korvo somehow, knowing that he just lost all of his hard work, but he didn't. He stood silently next to Korvo and they watched as the engineers scurry around panicking in the experimental room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tw alcoholism</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At a certain point, he doesn’t know when Terry became fed up with everything. They were just about to make up. Korvo apologized to Terry, though not sure what he would be apologizing for. He wasn’t the one who ran away, nor was he the ungrateful one. Terry was about to hold Korvo’s hand again, kiss him again, feel like things were going back to normal. But Korvo fucks up by buying everything for Terry again, especially those goddamn flowers.</p><p>“That’s it!” Terry threw the vase of flowers he was holding. “I can’t take it anymore! I don’t want to be treated like this!”</p><p>Korvo looks at the flowers on the floor, covered in glass. He felt the same as those flowers, neglected and hurt. “Treat you like what? I give you everything and you’re still not happy! I just want to take care of you and you're being ungrateful!”</p><p>“I don’t need to be taken cared of. I can do things on my own, if you just let me!”</p><p>Korvo nods, chuckling bitterly. Do things on his own. “Like when you were off collecting cheap bills for fucking people? Do I have to remind you that I saved you from that place?” He didn't know what he was saying. He was just mad and fed up too. He didn't care if Terry was fucking people for money before. Korvo needed to say something  back to him,  even if it does hurt his feelings. </p><p>“So, what? I’m in debt to you now? You wouldn’t even let me pay you back, unless that isn’t what you want. What is it, Korvo? Am I supposed to pay you back with sex?” </p><p>“No, no. I don’t mean it like that!”</p><p>Terry began tearing up, overwhelmed with emotions, more importantly with the thing he has to come to terms with. “I’m starting to think you don’t actually love me. You buy me all these things because you think you can buy my affections and make me stay, but the truth is, you’re afraid to die alone.”</p><p>It was like a stab to the chest for Terry to even think that Korvo was doing this to make him stay. Part of it was true, but mostly of it was showing Terry that he loves him, especially knowing that Terry was once poor. He just wanted to make Terry happy, and all Terry was doing is throwing everything he’s done back at his face. “I might die alone, but at least I won't find myself dead on the street.” </p><p>Terry's eyes widened. So, that's what Korvo thought of him, as nothing but garbage littered on the street, as someone who doesn't belong, someone who doesn't have a home. And he was right. His mouth formed a thin line. He didn't know what else to say. Turning a heel, Terry opens the door and leaves Korvo's apartment. He didn't need this or Korvo. He doesn't need anybody! Marching to the station, he inputs the code to the only place where it felt like closest to home.</p><p>Korvo stood in front of his door, staring at it, not really paying any attention. His feet were frozen in place, unable to move even if he tried. He thinks back to the moment when Terry was just here in his apartment, angry at him, yelling at him and he yelled back. What did he say that drove Terry over the edge, that made him finally leave. He can't recall. All he could think of now was that Terry's gone.</p><p>He didn't feel himself sink to the floor but found himself there anyway. He didn't feel himself cry but tears were streaming down his face. It all happened so fast and all at once that he couldn't comprehend what he was feeling. Shocked? Hurt? Remorse? Relieved? </p><p>The big question pops into Korvo's mind, why didn't you stop him, go after him, did something to make him stay? You love him, right? He would've moved, begged Terry to stay if he loved him, but he still does, so why was he still in his apartment? </p><p>It wouldn't matter if he moved from that spot. Terry was gone and he couldn't do anything about it. He laid in that spot, crying until he dried up. It was pathetic and he felt pathetic. He wondered if he made Terry feel pathetic with what he said to him. </p><p>Korvo didn't know how long he laid in that spot on the floor for, but it was long enough for the sun to show up and berate him, casting a shadow where Terry once stood. </p><p>Time travel was always a stupid topic to think about because it’s never linear, but he wished he could go back in time right now. He wished he could take back everything he said and did, maybe tell Terry how he feels  or maybe go back to when they met and just simply walk away. Terry was miserable now. He must’ve been happier without Korvo.</p><p>He went over to the kitchen to look for any liquor because being drunk was a lot better than being depressed, but he knows it’ll just make him sadder. At least he won’t remember. Opening the cabinet, he finds only a single bottle of wine. The rest was downed by Terry. As Korvo pulls the bottle out, he pops the cork and drinks from the bottle, letting the swill drown his throat with heartbreak and self-loathing. </p><p>Taking his phone out, he orders more liquor; the harder, less elegant ones. He was still conscious, still hurting. There was a ringing sound which Korvo thought it was in his head. Not soon after he realizes it’s the door. That was fast, he thought, not noticing that he’s been sitting on the floor for about two hours staring at nothing and drinking. He struggled to pull himself up and wobbles to the door. Opening it, there were the boxes of depressants standing outside. His face cracked into a lazy smile. The wheels of the cart squeaked as Korvo pulls it into his apartment. Shutting the door, he doesn’t bother putting the bottles away in the cabinet, he just opens a box and pops the cap off, taking a big swig. </p><p>The filthy swill began to taste better as he kept drinking, and he began to forget why he was sad in the first place. He doesn’t need Terry. He has this bottle! Setting the glass bottle down a bit too hard, it shatters in his hand. The shards stuck in his hand as his blood coaxed his skin and pieces of the glass. The bottle is gone, his life is ruined. He sobbed again, not feeling the pain of the glasses in his hand. First Terry leaves him and now this bottle left him too!</p><p>Korvo leaned against the boxes, holding the second bottle he’s trying to drink but his other hand was fucked. It’s going to get infected if he doesn’t do something about it, especially mixed with the alcohol. He doesn’t care about that right now. All he cares about is opening this bottle. This was more than he could handle, maybe a bit too much, but it was still better than accepting that Terry was gone and he’s never coming back. And he left angry and unhappy all because Korvo was being an idiot. He's the cause of Terry's misery. </p><p>The receptionist at the office checked the time. Korvo was supposed to be here an hour ago, and he’s never late, even when he’s with that skank, Terry. The receptionist called Korvo’s number but still no answer. There was a meeting today about the further repairs and a new method to make Dungeon 2.0. He tapped his foot on the floor. Something was wrong. </p><p>Gathering his things, he leaves his post and has someone else fill in for him. He takes the elevator down, keeping his eyes on his phone, hoping that Korvo would message him back. He takes the pod to Korvo’s apartment. Once he was there, he knocked on the door but still no response. </p><p>“Korvo?” He called. “It’s Uos.”</p><p>Still no answer. </p><p>The receptionist grabbed onto the knob and twisted. It was unlocked. Pushing the door open, he finds Korvo on the floor with the opened boxes of liquor and the blood pooling, mixing with the gross spill of rotten juice. “Oh, no.” He lets himself in. He holds Korvo in his arms, trying to shake him awake. He notices the bottles of liquor beside Korvo and the shards of glass in his hand and on the floor. </p><p>There weren’t hospitals on Shlorp because the average shlorpian would either have an injury that wasn’t serious, like losing a limb or getting decapitated where it could just heal itself while putting nutrients on it that anybody can buy at a local drug store, or they’d die. Korvo’s injury wasn’t as serious. The receptionist quickly pulls Korvo off the floor and onto the couch, though it was a struggle because he’s smaller than Korvo. He sets Korvo on the couch and grabs a towel from the bathroom, and rummages through his house for tweezers and water. </p><p>While the receptionist pulled the glass out of Korvo’s hand, he wondered what happened and why there was so much stuff in Korvo’s house. He poured water on the wounds to clean the blood off. Luckily, it wasn’t infected. He wondered how long Korvo’s been here, passed out on the floor.</p><p>“Terry…” Korvo mumbled in his sleep, causing his receptionist to pop a vein. </p><p>“Terry’s not here right now.” He grumbled, still pulling shards out of his bosses hand. He sighs, gazing at Korvo’s sleeping face. “Why didn’t you pick me? I could take care of you.”</p><p>Korvo hums in his sleep. He didn’t look like he was in pain anymore. </p><p>The receptionist looked around to make sure nobody was around to see him, not that he needed to do that but he wanted to be sure they were alone. He leans down, planting a kiss on Korvo’s lips who doesn’t reciprocate back. The receptionist frowns, knowing that Korvo would never feel the same way about him. He gets up to grab a rag and ties it around Korvo’s hand until it heals. </p><p>Korvo clearly isn’t going to show up to work today. Maybe Terry would have to be the one in charge, but he didn’t show up to work either. The receptionist thought that maybe they’d broken up, which explains why Korvo is knocked out drunk and Terry not showing up at his usual time. Perhaps the universe was in favor of Uos this whole time. No, the universe isn’t.</p><p>He gets up and goes to the mess, cleaning the spill and glass on the floor. He sweeped and mopped, polished everything. He puts all the bottles in their rightful places. He picks up all the dead flowers and tossed them out in the trash. When the receptionist was finished, Korvo was still passed out. He figured there’s no reason to stay anymore since Korvo was asleep. He could ask what happened tomorrow. Besides, Korvo would be pissed to find the receptionist in his apartment. Better to blame it on Terry. He’s sure Terry knows where Korvo lives. </p><p>The receptionist goes to the door and leaves, locking it behind him. </p><p>Korvo stood in the field of flowers with Terry. He touched his lover’s shoulder, turning him around. “Terry.” He says. “I’m sorry, please don’t leave.”</p><p>“I don’t love you anymore.” Terry says, walking away as the flowers die with every step he takes. </p><p>“Wait,” He held his hand out, trying to move his legs to catch up to Terry. He looked down to see vines holding him still. “Terry, I can’t move. Don’t leave!” He struggled but Terry just walked further away, until he poofs into pink flower petals. “Terry!”</p><p>Korvo opened his eyes, staring at the ceiling for a moment to recall what happened. He was on his couch. There was pressure on his left hand. Upon inspection, it was rag tied tightly around it. He unties it and finds blood stains on the white cloth and his hand in perfect shape. He doesn’t remember hurting himself. He remembers drinking and buying more alcohol and drinking it on the floor. The rest was hazy. He rubbed his head from the migraine. Getting up, he turns to see his apartment spotless. The alcohol bottles were put in the cabinets, gifts were placed in one side of the room and all the flowers were gone, all of his love for Terry was swept away from his home. </p><p>Then it hit him. Terry was gone. He sunk back onto the couch again, burying his face in his hands. He sobbed, feeling himself unravel again. He needed another drink.</p><p>Wiping away his tears, he wondered who came into his house. It couldn’t have been Terry because he would never touch the flowers Korvo gave him or the gifts. Anger rose into his face when he realized it was his receptionist, the only person besides Terry who knows where he lives. And he threw out the flowers that were for Terry.</p><p>The next day, Korvo marched into the building and grabbed his receptionist by the collar. “Why did you go to my apartment yesterday?” He yelled, causing a scene.</p><p>The receptionist shook. “You didn’t show up and I went to check up on y-you.” </p><p>“You threw away all my flowers!” Now everyone heard and saw what was going on. </p><p>The receptionist glanced at the crew then back at Korvo, hoping they’d help him, but nobody wants to fuck with an angry Korvo. “I’m- I’m sorry! They were already dead, so I thought…”</p><p>“They weren’t dead because I just bought them a few days ago.” Clearly, Korvo was delusional. While the world saw the flowers as it died, Korvo saw them still alive, still blooming. He had no idea that the flowers were suffering. </p><p>One of the employees puts a hand on Korvo’s shoulder, loosening his grip. He scowls and walks to his office while everyone stares at him. His office feels unfamiliar, the air feels unfamiliar, even his seat feels off. He takes out a flasks and drinks from it, hoping it’ll bring him back to feeling something better. He should've gotten a bigger flask.</p><p>He checked everything he missed when he was gone. The meeting from yesterday was rescheduled to next week and they’re still repairing the experimental room, and he has to go through more applications for new workers because some of them got consumed by the blackhole. Now he has to do all of this by himself because he’s sure that Terry won’t be coming back any time soon. It was nice having an assistant while it lasted. He sighs. He really needs an assistant. </p><p>He could always hire the receptionist, but then he has to hire another receptionist. He sips from the flask again. Scratching his head, he groans loudly and slams his fist into his desk. “Fuck!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>more to come haha</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Obviously, the only place that Terry knew was the slums. He couldn’t believe he was back here. He hugged himself while sitting on the steps that went up to the pod. Terry didn’t know what he was doing here, or why he was here. Of course, he knows why. He’s just proving Korvo right about himself. He IS garbage. And he was ungrateful, but he just wanted Korvo, not his money. It doesn’t matter now because Terry knows he doesn’t belong in the city. He doesn’t belong anywhere. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He buried his face in his knees. He’s never felt so dumb in his life. Somewhere deep down, he wanted Korvo to come after him. He knew that Korvo truly didn't love him, if he let him go like this. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Terry looks up to find an old friend of his. “Wha- Terri with-an-i?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiles, “what are you doing, blocking the way?” She asked, jokingly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, just chilling.” Terry lied, he couldn’t tell her that he just came from the city. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,  I just came from the city.” She points to the pod. She could tell Terry was having a hard time. She also knew about the boss firing him because she also works for the boss too, but not as a prostitute or a stripper, but a bartender at a club called Insomniac. “I was visiting some friends and I’m on my way home now. Wanna come, if you’re not busy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Terry accepts because he’s got nowhere else to go. They passed through an alleyway just to get to her place. He didn’t know she lived so far away. This side of the slums was quiet, maybe a bit too quiet. They squeezed between two giant crystals that lead into a cave made of crystals. He finds all of her belongings, a backpack hanging from a crystal sticking out of a wall along with a spare robe, a shelf made of wood tied to metal rods with cans, pieces of metals and jars of flora sitting on it. There was a table by the wall with two microscopes, more jars stacked on top of each other, and a large incubator with a small pupa inside. There’s a couch that Terry thinks Terri with-an-i made herself, although it’s just two couch cushions on the floor. There was a ladder leading up to a second level where he thinks is where her room is. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She climbs up the latter and he follows after her. Her bed was a block of smooth blue crystal with a sleeping bag on it. There was a luminescent mushroom hanging from the ceiling that served as a light source. Though they were scattered all over the walls of Terri’s home. There was another table here with another shelf and more jars of specimen. The window in her room led out to a big tree that had glowing fruits on it with floating glowing spores. There was a rope and a ladder leading out the window.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow,” Terry breathed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.” She chuckles. “The tree has some hardcore drugs.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While Terry stared at the beauty of the glowing tree, Terri searched through her shelf for the mushrooms that grow on the tree. Reaching for the jar labelled, “Killer drugs” she picks one out and hands it to Terry. He stares at the little mushroom that looks like it has a frownie face on it. “Me too little guy.” He whispers to the mushroom as he pops it into his mouth. The mushroom dissolves on his tongue. Terri hands him a mirror, to which he takes but doesn’t know why. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look at your tongue.” She says. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Terry sticks his tongue out and it’s glowing the same color as the tree spores. “Holy shit, that’s so fucking cool.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I made different colors for it too. We can try them later.” Terri pops a shroom in her mouth and waits for the drug to kick in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first year Terry lived on the streets of the slums, he was a stripper at Insomniac and around this time he met Terri. She had just dropped out of her training as an engineer and came to the slums. At the time she was living with her friends, but she soon moved out because she didn’t want to be in the city anymore. She wasn’t happy doing engineer work even though she was good at it. She wanted a challenge, but she couldn't go back to the academy to learn botany because her assigned job as an engineer was already chosen for her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After being around the city for a while, she used the pod and went to the furthest location on the map, hoping to be alone and hoping there were places to explore and plant life to study. In a way, she was looking for a new life. Then she came across the slums. She stopped by Bloat’s Boat to eat something because she was starving, but he wouldn’t give her any food because she didn’t know the menu. And that's when Terry showed up. He felt bad for her so he ordered something for her to eat.. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They sat together and ate. Terry told her about his job at Insomniac. He also taught her the menu for Bloat’s Boat so she wouldn’t die. The next day, Terry asked the boss man to give Terri a job. “Sorry, Terry.” The boss man says. “There’s no opening for strippers.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Isn’t there any other job?” Terry asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, she could work as a bartender. The one at Insomniac is getting too old to be mixing drinks.” He says. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that’s how Terri landed a job as a bartender at a club. However, during her stay in the slums, she’s been exploring the danger zones. Some places were too heavily radiated and dangerous but she still explored them anyway. She’d find so many plants and organisms living amongst the wasteland. She’d collect them for further studies, evening going so far to test out experiments on herself. She indirectly discovered a new drug. With further experimentations, she altered effects and even taste. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Terry always knew she was weird. She’d show him her newest drug that she discovered and enhanced them. They used to test them out together, but Terry got kicked out of Insomniac because he was too drunk one night and injured too many people. He saw Terri less and less after that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Terri began to sell her drug illegally to people in the city with the help of her friends. Which was why she visited her friends in the city, to do some business. Nobody knows that she’s the drug lord. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Terry turned to Terri as words slipped from his tongue. “Korvo and I broke up today. I- I ran away from him a-a-and now I have nowhere to go!” He sobbed into his hands. “What do I do Terri? I still love him!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Terri pats him on the back. Obviously, incompetent when it comes to relationships, she didn't know how to deal with a break up. And she's drugged up, so her judgement wasn't the best. “W-w-we should… go… clubbing!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It seemed like the best idea in the world to Terry. It gave him the perfect opportunity to forget about Korvo. He was the one that told Terry he’s trash. But he’s single now. He can do whatever he wants! “That’s a great idea!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They rushed to a different club because Terry is still not allowed back into Insomniac. They went to Crossfade instead. It would get crazy over there sometimes, which is why Terry doesn’t show up as often to work there. But tonight he doesn’t care. Terry and Terri held hands as they entered the place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The music was loud, beating so hard that Terry’s heart was beating with it. He stole a couple of drinks for him and Terri then they both downed it together. After four, five, eight drinks plus the drugs, they were lit enough to make a fool of themselves on the dance floor. The music was too loud and the grinding was too good to even attempt to think about Korvo. A few times it happened when Terry stole kisses from strangers and they didn’t mind because some of them knew Terry, but mostly from his former job. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, Terry had Terri in his arms. She was smaller than him. He always thought she was pretty and too smart for him. He wondered why she would ever give up her life to the slums. She had everything back in the city, and she obviously had a passion. She knew what she wanted and Terry knew nothing. He knew only one thing. He needed to kiss her. Maybe everything would be okay if he did, maybe he wouldn’t feel so broken. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Terry helds her cheek. Her eyes were filled with bliss like his. She was practically glowing. The smiles painted in her lips were so natural. How did she achieve happiness, Terry wondered. He wanted that too. Leaning down, he was just inches away from her lips. He wanted her smile. Terry closed his eyes as he kissed Terri. He felt a rumble from inside him as it erupted out of his mouth. He burps in Terri’s face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ssorry.” Terry mumbled, feeling guilty for just burping in his friend’s face, while they were kissing no less.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is okay.” She slurs her words, still smiling. “Smells like someone who h-” She bends over as she vomits up what she ate earlier onto Terry’s shoes. Terry rubs her back while being mildly disgusted at Terri for being grosser than him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That night, they did more drugs and drank more. Terry kept going in and out of consciousness. One minute he’s on the dance floor singing along to the song, the next he would be at the bar doing shots again, then he’d find himself, liplocked and tongue deep into some stranger’s mouth. They’d touch Terry’s sides, making him giggle. At some point, Terry lost Terri but kept partying anyway. This was </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Terry didn’t know how much he loved partying and losing himself into the music, the flashing lights, the drugs, drinks, the touching and kissing. There were another pair of lips on his again, a different person this time, he doesn’t know or care. They reached to touch Terry’s mound and he slaps their hand away. Terry pulled back. “I’m sorry, I- I- I din know why I did that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He would be more than willing to fuck someone else, but he’s instinctively stopping himself. Terry got up to get another drink, bumping into the screaming and dancing people in the process. Suddenly, everybody began to look like Korvo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re cheating on me?” The Korvo illusion asked, looking forlorn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I always knew you would.” Says another. “You hate me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No… no.” Terry puts his hands on his head, wiping the sweat on him. He made his way to the counter, horror written on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bartender asked, “You okay? Looks like you gotta lay off the drinks.” His face slowly turned into Korvo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The illusion tells Terry. “I love you, how could you leave me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Terry shut his eyes and covered his ears. The music became annoying, like a nonstop ringing in his ears. “Shut up!” The room began to spin as Terry collapsed to the floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The faint sound of Terri’s voice could be heard. He opened his eyes to see everything still so dark and far away. His head hung as Terri had Terry’s arm over her shoulder while they went back to her place. Terry opened his eyes again to find the familiar mushroom light in Terri’s room. He ends up passing out again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he comes to, he gasps then a cough erupted from his throat. Terri comes to his aid and hands him water in a glass bottle. He takes it and sips the contents. Immediately he spits it out. “This is alcohol.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s your favorite.” She jokes. “I’m just kidding, here.” he hands him the correct bottle this time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I swear, Terri, it’s like you wanna kill me.” He smiles, taking the bottle and drinking it. “What happened?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You passed out.” She said, taking the bottle back and setting it on her table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Terry recalled seeing so many Korvo and they were all mad at him. He wouldn’t blame them. They all should be mad at him. “I saw my ex.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He was there last night?” She raised a brow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I don’t think so. I think I was hallucinating.” He rubbed his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, good. I don’t wanna get in between you and your ex because of what we did last night.” Terry jolted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean ‘what we did last night’?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was just a little kiss. Don’t worry about it.” She went back to playing with the plant stuff. “Maybe a few.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Terry stood up, still disoriented from the alcohol and the drugs. He was starting to remember now. Those different people he kissed weren't strangers. They were all Terri. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned, facing Terry. “Don’t apologize. It was fun.” She was smiling again. “If you’re worried about it meaning anything, don’t worry. I’m not interested in having a relationship. Though, a fun time is not always bad.” She winked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Terry smiled. He appreciated the sentiment, but Terri is his friend. He doesn't want to break boundaries. She’s probably his only friend around here. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Long story short, Terry ends up living with Terri for a month. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One month has passed and Korvo thinks he might be over Terry. He brought his company back from the pit when he fucked up with the Dungeon. Dungeon 2.0 would be better. He already made the blueprint better than the last one since he doesn't have Terry to distract him. And now that he has no more distractions he can work efficiently. He hired another assistant, this time who wouldn’t "distract" him, and by that, he means the assistant isn't attractive looking. His assistant was almost too good at his job though. It scared Korvo. Checking his phone, he was planning to go on a date today with someone. He figured what better way to get over Terry than to date other people. He was a single man now and he could do whatever he wanted.</p><p>No more Terry to keep him chained. The thing was, he’d never been on a date before. The only date he was on was when he and Terry went to the movies together and the first time they met when Korvo ruined Terry’s night, so to make it up to him he bought him dinner, but it was Terry who bought Korvo dinner. Anyways, he’s going on a date today and it’s going to be great. </p><p>Korvo finally showed up to his apartment after being gone for so long. It’s been almost a week since he last showed up. The place was mostly empty again, no flowers or vases. The gifts were tossed out. Though, Korvo kept the things that Terry bought for him, like this Sexy Hunk Mug. Korvo couldn’t bring himself to throw it out, or sleep in his house anymore because the place still smelled like Terry even though he washed everything. </p><p>However, he wasn’t here to mope around about Terry. He was here to get ready for a date. He’s sure that everything would be fine. </p><p>There’s this place in the city where singles would get to meet to find a lifemate or to fuck. It’s like tinder but in real life. Korvo sat at the table assigned to him. Being here now, he couldn’t believe he was actually doing this. His shoulders were all hunched and he’s pretty sure he’s popping gooblers that he can’t see.</p><p>The guy sitting the far left of the room has it worse than Korvo. He looked like he was about to pass out. Suddenly, a very attractive guy takes a seat in front of Korvo. He swears he’s gooblering. “You must be Korvo.” He holds his hands out for Korvo to shake.</p><p>Korvo shakes his hand, taking note of how soft they were, and he doesn’t bother remembering his name. They spent the whole dinner talking, well, the date spent the whole night talking about nothing Korvo cared about. It was about literature. Korvo began to wonder what Terry is doing. He thinks a lot about that. He wonders if Terry is even alive. He overthinks Terry being dead a lot because that would be the worst thing to happen to somebody.</p><p>When the date was over, his date kissed him on the cheek and gave him his number for Korvo to call him. He never does. </p><p>Korvo was alone in his apartment again. Instinctively, he goes to the cabinet and takes out a bottle. Not bothering to put the contents in a cup, he drinks it down. His receptionist would check up on him very often and Korvo hated it. Whenever he was in his office, the receptionist would leave his post to check to see if Korvo was okay. Of course, Korvo would respond negatively because the receptionist isn’t personally involved with him. Therefore, he should mind his business. But most importantly, It feels like he’s replacing Terry. </p><p>Nobody should be emotionally handling Korvo other than Terry. There is gonna be another date tomorrow but Drunk Korvo wants to cancel it because he thinks it’s cheating. Still having feelings for someone while dating someone else was wrong to Drunk Korvo, but Sober Korvo just wants to be happy, even though he knows deep down he can’t be as happy as he was with Terry. But it'll be close enough to happiness he'll ever get.</p><p>The liquor makes him sleepy and he passes out on the couch again. </p><p>Next afternoon, the date happens again but with someone else. Their skin is also green like Terry but they are about Korvo’s height. The date was mostly awkward because they were a bit shy and Korvo’s just waiting for the date to be over. He didn’t even catch their name, not that it matters. Looking at the time on his phone, he wonders when he’ll get over Terry already. These dates don't seem to be working.</p><p>They shook hands and Korvo went back into his apartment to drink again. He sinks back into his couch and passes out. </p><p>Today is different. Instead of having another date, the receptionist asked Korvo out on a date. Korvo really didn’t want to but figured why not? He won’t be doing anything fun when he gets home later, besides drinking. When work hours were over, the receptionist took Korvo to the park for a walk. They kept talking about work stuff because Korvo has nothing else to talk to Uos about. </p><p>“I feel like I know nothing about you, Korvo.” He says as they approached a huge water fountain in the middle of the park. </p><p>“It’s because you don’t.” Korvo crossed his arms and looked into the fountain. The moon was reflecting off the water as he stared at it. She seems to keep him company during the night. </p><p>Uos rubbed the back of his head. “Well, what I meant was I want to get to know you.” He steps closer to Korvo as he turns to face the receptionist.</p><p>They stared into each other’s eyes. Uos moved in closer, sliding his hands up to Korvo’s shoulders, but Korvo didn't touch him back. Uos tiptoed a bit to reach Korvo’s height as he closed his eyes and leaned in to kiss him. Once their lips touched, Korvo closed his eyes. This didn’t feel right. Korvo grabs Uos’ shoulders and holds him at arm's length. “I’m sorry. I don’t feel that way about you.”</p><p>The receptionist sighs, dropping his shoulders. “I know. I thought I could make you feel less sad about Terry leaving.”</p><p>“How did—”</p><p>“Everyone in the office knows about it, your relationship with him. It’s not a coincidence that the same time he left you were all broody.” He crosses his arms. </p><p>“So, it was that obvious?” Korvo awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck.</p><p>“It’s all they talk about. So, what happened?” The receptionist asked, knowing he’ll regret asking because it'll just confirm that they actually were dating.</p><p>For a moment, Korvo hesitated because this wasn’t any of Uos’ business but he really doesn’t have anyone to talk to about this. He just kept it all to himself. “We… broke up.” It felt so bad to admit it, that they broke up. He groans. “Nevermind, I don’t want to talk about it anymore.”</p><p>The receptionist sighs, once again watching the apple of his eye slip through his fingers. Not that it was a choice. </p><p>Korvo lays on his couch, the cushion beginning to take form of his body. He stares at the colorless ceiling, he can't keep doing this anymore. Why is he trying so hard to move on? It's only been two dates, well three but the receptionist doesn't count because he's a  coworker, Korvo's acting like he's looking for a soulmate. He hasn't realized that it's not the end of the world just because Terry is gone. </p><p>He needs to get his life together.  Just because the love of his life was gone doesn't give him the excuse to mope around. Holding the liquor bottle, he puts it back in the cabinet and goes to the hallway that leads to his room. Standing in front of the door, he knows he needs to face this. He hasn't been in his room for more than ten seconds, with each second feeling like his insides are gonna collapse.</p><p>When Korvo was younger,  his worst fear was complete darkness. The way he got over that fear, he began to pick away what he was scared of the most about the darkness. It was the monsters that hid in the dark that he was afraid of, not the dark itself. The dark harbored his fear of monsters.  When he picked them apart, he soon began to get less scared because monsters were also in the light too. The dark just makes them invisible. It was better to not see them in the dark than to see them in the light.  In the dark, they weren't there.  Now, it's no different. </p><p>He's afraid that the room might bring the memories back, ones he's trying to forget. Maybe he shouldn't forget them. Forgetting was hard and nobody ever forgets. Stepping inside the room, he realized he was holding his breath. Had he been doing that this whole time? Korvo sighs,  trying to breathe properly. He looked at the time on his phone. It hasn't been a minute yet.</p><p>Taking a seat on his side of the bed, his weight sinking in, Korvo gazes at the floor. He did it. He's not dying. There was a twinge in his heart. Why did he feel so sad just from being in a room? It was the fact he knows he's getting over Terry and he wasn't ready for that yet.  </p><p>Korvo rested his elbows on his knees, hunching over. "I wish you were here, Terry." He wasn't dead but to Korvo it felt like he was. It was as close of a feeling he'll ever get to a loss. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The past month after Terry and Korvo had their break up, Terry’s been partying nonstop. At this point, it’s not even about Korvo anymore. He couldn’t stay at Terri’s place for long because she’d be gone working shifts and searching for more stuff to discover, and he’d be alone. The club made Terry feel less lonely as he would find comfort in other people, but slowly other people had each other and Terry had no one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was this couple who were just holding hands and looking into each other’s eyes. Though they were clearly drunk, it would’ve been nice to do that with someone. Terry hadn’t realized that he was staring at them until someone snapped him out of it. They touched his shoulder, startling Terry and took a seat next to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cute couple.” The stranger referred to the couple Terry was staring at. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, they are.” Terry’s smile quickly turns into a frown and the stranger notices right away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, lemme buy you a drink.” He offers, ordering something for Terry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They drank together and talked about the movies. There was this new movie coming out that Terry didn’t know about yet and one of the guy’s friends was in it. Terry pulled him to the dancefloor and they ended up making out in the middle of everyone dancing. This happened a lot whenever Terry went to the club alone. He’d find himself lip locked with someone and never remembering who it was the next day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Somehow the music died down and Terry was following this guy to his house. He wasn’t the most attractive but he was nice, and that’s what he needed. Once they were in the run-down place of the stranger’s home, Terry was hoisted up against the wall with the stranger in between his legs. He could taste the liquor off his tongue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The stranger held Terry’s legs while he fucked him into the wall. Of course, it wasn’t the best sex in the world but it was the first one since Korvo. This guy was bigger than Korvo, he had broader shoulders and was clearly strong enough to keep lifting Terry for a long period of time. He moans into Terry’s mouth as he cum in his insides. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The stranger carried Terry to his bed and they laid together for a while in silence. The guy was obviously tuckered out. Terry just stared at the ceiling, then glanced at the guy. He’s slowly nodding off as Terry turns to him, cuddling up against him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t the same as cuddling with Korvo but at least it was something. Slowly, he fell asleep too. He doesn’t dream as often anymore and he thinks it’s because of the alcohol and drugs that’s getting to him. He wished for once to dream about something hopeful because he was starting to lose hope for himself again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Early in the morning, Terry was the first one to be awake. It seems like nowadays he’s always the first one awake. Rummaging through the shit in this guy’s house, he found his pants and slipped them on along with his shoes. Not long after the guy wakes up too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sits up, watching Terry getting ready to leave. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks for a good time.” Terry says, though he doesn’t mean it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will I see you again?” He rubbed his neck awkwardly. And Terry thinks he’s asking to be nice, not knowing he’s serious about this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you’re lucky.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Terry made his way to Terri’s place again. And again, she’s not home because she was out selling drugs. Terry lays in her bed, hand tucked behind his head. The stranger guy was nice and they had similar interests, like for movies. He clearly liked Terry, but he barely knows the guy. He doesn’t even know his name. Terry was sure he told him but didn’t catch it because the music was too loud at the club. Terry began to wonder if this is what moving on is like.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Realizing he hadn’t eaten in a while, Terry rummages through Terri’s stuff to find her money jar. He takes a few bills out, knowing she won’t mind because she already has a business going on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He made his way to Bloat’s Boat and ordered the usual. The guy behind him orders the same thing that Terry ordered and he has a very familiar voice. Turning around, he sees that guy again, the one from the club. “Hey,” he says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Terry smiles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They took their meals and ate together. They went from talking about more movies to the best places in the slums. Of course, Terry knew all of them— well, most of them. Terry finds out the guy’s name is Zync and he just moved here about two years ago. It was weird to Terry because he’s never seen him around a lot. It was because Terry worked almost everyday for his pimp to have real fun. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They went to the bar together to drink and then watched some movies at the shitty theater. Terry hadn’t realized they were holding hands the whole time. He smiles. It was nice to do something with someone that didn’t involve partying and getting completely wasted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Terry held Zync’s arm while they watched a movie about some mythical thing called cowboys. And he cuddled up with Terry too. It was calming just being here with someone like this. Zync leans in and kisses Terry, one that’s softer and sweeter, and it doesn’t taste like alcohol. Terry hugs Zync, deepening the kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That night Terry couldn’t stop smiling. He hasn’t felt his giddy in a while. He skipped all the way back to Terri’s. She’s home again. She’s hunched over, looking at a small piece of mushroom stem through a microscope. “Hey.” Terri greeted without looking up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey.” Terry says, excitement in his voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Terri turns around and sees Terry just beaming. “What’s got you all toothy?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t contain his excitement anymore. “I went on a date.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” Terri’s expression matched Terry’s. “What did you do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We went to Cruxxx’s and then to the movies. We cuddled and he kissed me. I swear, it was like time stopped.” His hand was over his chest, dreamily swooned. “I’m not gonna lie, he was kinda ugly when we first met but he’s so sweet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You like him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?” Terry answered, not sure if he actually likes him or if he likes the fact that Zync gave him a bit of attention. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I sense hesitation.” She grabbed a bottle of water and sipped from it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Terry looked around. “No hesitation here.” He chuckles, keeping himself in denial. This was his chance to move on and finally get over Korvo. A new beau is just what he needs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright.” Terri obviously knew that Terry was lying to her, and himself. But, this wasn’t her story.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next night Terry goes to the same club he met Zync at, hoping to run into him again. Luck was on Terry’s side tonight, because he finds Zync sitting alone and drinking. Terry smiles, and sneaks up behind him. “What’s a fine specimen like you sitting here all by yourself?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zync turns to see Terry and his day has gotten significantly better. “Waiting for you to show up.” He answers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They drink together again. They kiss again. Terry’s back at Zync’s place again and this time he’s under him. They made love on the dirty mattress and it wasn’t a quick fuck. It was slow and nice, where Terry was starting to feel himself. He wouldn’t mind giving himself to someone else after so long of avoiding anything more than just making out with strangers. He wants more. He wants to love again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sun hasn’t come up yet and Terry was getting ready to leave again. Zync hugs Terry from the back, stopping him from moving. “Will you stay?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Biting his lip, Terry didn’t know what to say. The alcohol had talked Terry into thinking that he might love this guy. And he was starting to believe it himself. “Okay.” He answered, resting back into the mattress, cuddling up next to Zync. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Being here with Zync would be better than being alone. “I love you.” Terry hears him say. He starts tearing up, not knowing why he would be so emotional over simple words. It was all he wanted to hear from someone, he needed it to keep him alive. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too.” Terry says, though he doesn’t feel it in his heart, but he hopes it'll grow on him. He hopes this guy will teach him how to love again.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This might be it. They might be the one. Korvo would have the same thoughts every date he would go on, but this one was different. His date ended up in his apartment, in his bed, in his arms. She was beautiful, smart and cunning. She knew her way around people and things, which is why she’s such a good business lady. It was something Korvo admired. </p>
<p>They peeled each other’s clothes off, tossing it somewhere in the room. Korvo thought she was sexy because she seemed to take whatever she wanted, not caring about the consequences. She was on top of Korvo, grinding on him. He held her waist, getting lost in the lust. She plants soft, light kisses on his lips, it was like she wasn’t there but her presence didn’t go unnoticed. </p>
<p>Korvo instinctively grabbed her ass and slapped it. She screeched, digging her fingers into his shoulder. She grabbed onto Korvo’s hand, giving him an uncomfortable expression. “How about we don’t do that.” It was more of a demand than a suggestion. </p>
<p>He didn’t know why he did that. His body remembered that Terry liked to do this and reacted in that way. The night was ruined now because all Korvo could think about was Terry. The person in his lap became unfamiliar to him despite having just touched her. It was a stranger trying to feel him up by kissing him and giving his body attention. </p>
<p>Korvo began to feel a sob in the back of his throat. Of any time to be emotional, his mind chose today to feel the need to cry. He couldn’t believe he was horny and sad at the same time. The date took his root out, giving it a little rub and lowered herself on it. Korvo choked back his tears but it sounded like a sexy groan from the date’s end. </p>
<p>“You can let it out.” She says seductively, referring to pleasurable moaning sounds as she tries to focus on pleasing herself on Korvo's dick. “I won’t tell.”</p>
<p>She was too busy riding Korvo, and feeling herself that she didn’t notice Korvo was tearing up thinking about Terry. She was in his place. Korvo wipes the tears as small sob noises escape his throat. </p>
<p>“It feels so good!” She moans , bouncing on Korvo’s alien dick. </p>
<p>He wipes his tears. “Uh-huh.” He can’t believe he’s crying while banging this super hot person. And she still hasn't noticed. </p>
<p>Korvo doesn’t finish during their intercourse, but she does and she sleeps on Korvo’s bed, in Terry’s spot. A frown appears on Korvo’s face. He’s never been more disappointed and humiliated in his life. He thought he would be over Terry by now. He finally brought himself to touch someone but he didn’t expect to be filled with tears while doing it. This was the first time he made love to someone after Terry and he was still bad at it. It was more like she fucked him while he sat and did nothing but cry.</p>
<p>Korvo thought about his date. She seemed to like having a good time but not the  type to settle down. He wished he was like that. He was starting to think Terry was right, that he <em> is </em> afraid to die alone. The date shifts in her sleep, putting an arm around Korvo, making him tense up. </p>
<p>He takes her arm and puts it beside her. He doesn’t do cuddling. Getting up, he goes into the kitchen for some water. He eyes the cabinet with the liquor in it, tempted to pull one out and have a great time. It’ll make his day better. </p>
<p>No, he can’t do this. He can’t keep finding comfort in alcohol to make up for his lack of satisfaction. But, what’s the point of having it if he can’t drink?  A growl rumbled from his throat as he grabbed a cup and filled it with water, forcing himself to drinking it down. He doesn’t feel any better. </p>
<p>The next morning the date thanks Korvo for the fun time. She winks at him before she leaves, and says, “Call me when you’re feeling a bit lonely.”</p>
<p>Korvo puts on a fake smile, knowing that if anything, she’s going to be the one to call him when she’s lonely. He closes the door. Of all people, he decides to fuck a rivaling company’s boss. He’s starting to think he’s losing his edge. </p>
<p>He walks around his house, looking for any cameras or audio equipment that could be used to spy on him, just in case. So far, there wasn’t any. Korvo doesn’t trust her, maybe that’s what made her sexy. </p>
<p>His apartment looked so empty with just him in it. He didn’t like being alone here. Maybe he should call her later. </p>
<p>On his way to work, Korvo sees his asshole friend that changed his life forever. He works on the floor below Korvo's as the manager because Korvo can’t do it since he’s doing other things like inventing shit. They stood in the elevator together as the asshole friend breaks the silence. </p>
<p>“Korvo.” He says, not looking at his boss. “It’s nice to see you again.”</p>
<p>Korvo doesn’t say anything, but looks over the buildings in the city. </p>
<p>“I heard you had a lifemate.” He says. “Terry, was it?” </p>
<p>A vein popped out just when he said Terry's name. </p>
<p>“The name sounds a lot like the prostitute from HUGH FUCK.” Korvo eyes the number on the elevator, wishing it would move up faster so he would avoid having this conversation. “And I heard he was your assistant too.”</p>
<p>“Shut up, Ed.” Korvo gritted his teeth. He doesn’t need to be reminded of Terry’s past.</p>
<p>“I heard he quit after you two broke up.”</p>
<p>“So, what are you gonna do, tell everyone I hired a prostitute?” Korvo crossed his arms, his brows furrowed from being agitated.</p>
<p>The asshole friend scoffs. “No, you’re my friend, Korvo. I would never expose you like that. If you wanted to tell everyone, you would, but I know it’s no one’s business.” He explains with a sly smile on his face, which quickly turned to a frown. “I just wished you would’ve told me about all this. I had to find out from rumors.”</p>
<p>Korvo’s shoulders hung, letting his guard down, realizing he'd been a bad friend this whole time. “I’m sorry. There’s been a lot going on. I haven’t had a drink for a while now.”</p>
<p>“Well? We should go out for a drink, just like old times.” Korvo smiled, remembering the fun they used to share together. </p>
<p>“That’ll be great.” The door opens for the friend to get out. </p>
<p>“I’ll see you later then?” He says, stepping out</p>
<p>“Yeah.” The doors closed. It was nice to know that his asshole friend wasn’t an asshole this whole time, even though he did call Terry a whore that one time and said their relationship wouldn’t work, even though they didn’t have much of a relationship to begin with. </p>
<p>It didn’t matter. Korvo was gonna have a good time again, knowing his friend, they’ll get into some pretty wacky shit. </p>
<p>When the day was over, Korvo’s friend showed up to his office to take him out. Korvo was in the process of scheduling some meetings with friendly companies. When he sees his friend by the door, he finishes up and follows him out the door. </p>
<p>While they waited for the elevator, his friend awkwardly rubbed his head. “Hey, uh- sorry about what I said about Terry last time I was up here. I didn’t mean it.”</p>
<p>Korvo realized they were going out because his friend wanted to apologize. “It’s okay, Ed.”</p>
<p>“So, did you ever lose your virginity?” The elevator doors opened as they stepped in.</p>
<p>Korvo couldn’t contain his embarrassment, his lips formed a smile. He chuckles, remembering the first time he did it with Terry.</p>
<p>“I’ll take that as a yes.” This friend smiled too. </p>
<p>While they made their way to the pod, Korvo tells his friend everything that’s happened so far. He tells him about how he lost his virginity after a week of being in a relationship with Terry. He tells the same day they had their first kiss was when Korvo lost his virginity. Korvo told him how Terry wasn’t the best assistant but he tried and he became better at assisting Korvo. Then he tells him about the break up. </p>
<p>“Sorry to hear that, man.” He put a hand on Korvo’s shoulder, sympathizing with him. </p>
<p>“It’s okay. It’s my fault. I wasn’t always open about how I felt. I haven’t told him I loved him.” They step in the pod together as the friend inputs the codes. </p>
<p>“Do you?”</p>
<p>“Yes!” Korvo sighs, facing his true feelings. “I still do.” </p>
<p>“Well, maybe he’s in the slums.” </p>
<p>“He could be anywhere, and I don’t think he would want to be anywhere near me.” Korvo sighs as they teleport to the familiar place of the slums. This is the only place to have a good time, he reminds himself. He hopes he doesn’t see Terry, but deep down he really wants to see Terry again. He still has a sliver ray of hope inside him, telling him that Terry was in the slums and not somewhere else. </p>
<p>His friend was about to go into the Tungsten Bar until Korvo grabs his arm, stopping him. “What’s up?”</p>
<p>“Could we go to a different one?” Korvo was afraid that he’d see Terry there, but mostly afraid that he’ll piss Terry off with his presence. He’s still hoping that Terry was here. And also, he can’t face Terry yet.</p>
<p>His friend didn’t question it. He figured Korvo was tired of the place. They walk around, exploring the slums for a bit more and find another bar called the Platinum Bar, and it’s made of Platinum wastes. Korvo takes a seat at the bar and his friend sits next to him. They order some girly drinks and cheers together. This bar was cleaner than the Tungsten Bar and instead of an old radio playing music, they had people to perform. </p>
<p>It was almost too fancy. This bar is the most expensive from the rest of the bars which makes a lot of sense because of its quality. Even the liquor tasted like it came from a wealthy shlorpian’s blood. They should’ve come here instead of the Tungsten one. </p>
<p>“Wow,” Korvo sighed. The drink didn’t taste like cheap serotonin.</p>
<p>“Man, why didn’t we come here first?” His friend had an arm around Korvo’s shoulder, drowning in the sweet swill of liquor. </p>
<p>Korvo saw a man with a shot glass filled with glowing liquid. Whatever that was, Korvo wanted it. Turning to the bartender, Korvo pointed to the stranger’s drink. “I want what he's having.” </p>
<p>Seconds, later the bartender pours Korvo a glass of glowing liquid. It looked so pretty and blue. How did they make a drink like this? His friend notices Korvo examining the drink and he points. “What the hell is that?”</p>
<p>“I dunno.” Korvo says, staring at the drink. </p>
<p>“It’s a small piece of heaven.” The bartender says. “Try it.” </p>
<p>Korvo picks up the glass, still examining the liquid. Just when he brings it up to his lips, he hears, “Give it up for our new performer, Terry!” </p>
<p>Korvo’s eyes widened at the name. It could’ve just been another person named Terry, right? Not his Terry? His friend began to sweat, knowing that Korvo got out of a relationship with Terry. He was the first to see who it was. </p>
<p>Korvo began gooblering while he was still holding the cup of glowing liquor. The friend nudged Korvo, telling him to turn around to see the performer. When he does, his eyes nearly jump out of its sockets. It was him. It was his Terry.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>more to come in a few minutes, maybe an hour</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tw abuse, suicidal thoughts</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Terry has been with Zync for about a month now. At first, he thought things were going to be okay but he couldn’t have been more wrong.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After Terry started dating Zync, he moved out of Terri’s place and into Zync’s place. Of course, he didn’t have to move anything besides himself because Terry doesn’t have much besides the clothes on his back. They were happy, or at least Terry thought they were, and Zync would be so nice to Terry until he wasn’t. They were running out of money to eat or go to the bar for drinks. Zync got more and more aggressive, yelling at Terry for no reason, throwing empty bottles at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zync had no job, so he would leech from his current partners until they leave him when they realize that he was leeching. He would yell at Terry to get money and don’t come back unless he had something. Terry went around looking for a job but no one would hire him. He even went back to the pimp to ask for his job back, saying that he’ll do better, but the boss man declined him, claiming that, “All the whore jobs are taken.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t true. He didn’t want to hire Terry again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Terry walked around the slums at night, scared to go home to Zync. He could go back to Terri’s and hide away there, but he’ll find him and then Terri would be in trouble. He’s caused her enough trouble already. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a spot by this building that had a shrine on it with a picture and a guitar. Upon closer examination, Terry realized it was the old street performer. He must've passed away when Terry was gone. The tears spilled from his eyes. Terry never noticed the shrine because he would always be too drunk to pay any attention. He could’ve helped him even though he didn’t know how. Wiping his tears, he kneeled to touch the quitar. There was a carving on it that said. “To whom can feel the music.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Terry sat besides the little shrine and took the guitar in his hands. He hasn’t played in a long time. He wonders if he’s still good. Strumming the strings, he slowly recalled the notes and what to do. He closed his eyes and began to feel the music, just like the carving said, and played what his heart told him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A passerby saw him and liked what Terry was playing and tips him a bill. “You’re pretty good.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Terry opens his eyes to see one of his old clients. He probably doesn't remember him. “Thanks.” He blushed, not realizing someone was watching.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, Ol’ Gent used to play in the Platinum bar.” He looks in the direction of the bar. “You could try your luck there.” He smiles, and nods, leaving Terry to think about his luck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Terry picked up the $20 bill from the ground. He could finally go home not empty handed. Zync would finally love him again. There was only one place where he knew would be safe enough to hide the old performer’s guitar from anyone, especially Zync, who would break it. He mostly breaks anything that Terry has, including his heart, but he’s still convinced that Zync does it out of love. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Terry squeezed through the blocks of crystals to get to Terri’s place. She’s not home again. He climbs the ladder and places the guitar on her bed. He looked around for a piece of paper and pen, leaving a note to keep the guitar safe. Looking through the jars of plants, he finds the one that has the mushroom drug. He steals one and climbs back down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Squeezing through the crystals, he goes back to Zync's place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Knocking on the door, Terry opens it and Zync comes to hug Terry. “Where have you been?” He looked worried.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I got a twenty today.” Terry smiles, holding out the twenty dollar bill. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zync takes it, examining the money. Suddenly, he smacks Terry across the face. “This is all you could get?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Terry holds his cheek as tears welled up in his eyes. “B-but I thought-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up!” Zync went to get his robe. “I’ll be back, stay here.” He leaves, slamming the door and shaking the whole house. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Terry stood there rubbing his cheek. That was the second time Zync hit him. The first time was when Terry said no to Zync when he wanted to have sex.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sat on the mattress, his knees to his chest. He wondered where Zync was. It was starting to get cold again. He noticed leaking from the ceiling. He gasped. It was raining. Terry looked for a bucket somewhere and found one. He places it where the dripping was coming from. Terry sits on the mattress, holding his knees to his chest again, watching the water pool in the bucket. The pitter patter of the rain kept Terry company as he remembered the first time he and Korvo met. It rained that day. He didn’t understand why Korvo was on his mind now. Maybe, life was simpler when Korvo was around. He doesn’t remember why he was so mad at him in the first place, it seemed like a long time ago. The only thing Terry remembers was feeling hurt, but the pain now couldn't compare to the one back then. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Terry took the little mushroom out of his pocket, the one he stole from Terri earlier, and eats it. It’s the closest thing he’ll get to eating food. Slowly, the bucket of water looked colorful and maybe even tasty. He no longer felt hollow anymore, and was filled with a certain kind of bliss, the one that doesn’t exist in this universe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Through the reflection, Terry looked at his tongue. It was glowing neon blue as the light reflected off the water. He chuckles to himself. He looks so stupid and he certainly feels stupid, but it was okay. Everything is okay now, he thinks, as the mildew on the wooden walls slowly turns to blooming flowers. They were the same kinds that Korvo would get for Terry. The sight of them doesn’t make him seethe with anger anymore. It comforted him in a way. This was the closest thing he has to something to remind him of Korvo, his drugged up memory of the flowers Korvo bought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Terry hadn’t realized he was laying on the mattress doodling flowers in the air for about four hours. He was mumbling “Korvo” like it was gonna save him from this life. At this point, the drugs were close to wearing off but he was still high. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zync busts through the door with a bottle in his hand. "Ter-ry!" Terry quickly got to his feet as he watched his boyfriend trip over his legs while he came closer.. "Come gimme a kiss."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn't move from his spot. The smell of liquor was lingering on his breath. "You're drunk." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zync raises his hand and slaps Terry across the face, hard. Terry yelped, flinching from the pain as he touched the sting on his face. "I said, g-give me a kiss."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Terry trembles, scared to be hit again, as he moves in and gives Zync a kiss on the cheek. Zync turns his head and forces the kiss Terry on the lips. He grabbed Terry’s face so that he wouldn’t turn away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Terry whimpered as Zync slipped his tongue into his mouth. Shutting his eyes, he didn’t want to kiss Zync, not while he’s like this. As he pushed him away, Zync looked like he was hurt, then he had an angry expression. “I- I’m sor-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead of slapping Terry, he punched him, making him fall to the floor. Terry couldn’t hear what Zync was saying because he was too shocked. As Zync began to beat him into the ground, Terry counted the amount of hits he had to endure. Once the anger died down, Zync had brought Terry out to eat something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Terry’s hands shook as he held the chopsticks. He hoped the bruises on his face healed up a bit so that the chef wouldn’t notice. Slowly, Terry shoved the food in his mouth. It lacked any flavor to it.  Zync grabbed onto Terry’s hand as he flinched under the touch. He holds it to his face, leaving prints of kisses on Terry’s palm. His face has a soft expression, like he felt guilty about hitting Terry. And he would always fall for it. “No one will love you better than I do.” Zync says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zync brought his hand up, holding a napkin as Terry flinched. He smiles as he wipes Terry's face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next day, after Zync kicked Terry out again, he went to Terri’s place to get the guitar. He figured he’ll take the man’s advice and play at Platinum’s. This time, Terri was home. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, you.” She smiles as she’s gathering her backpack to go exploring in the depths of the slums. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Forcing a smile, Terry greets her. “You’re leaving again?” He didn’t want her to go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m sorry I know you wanted me to meet Zync today. We could do it tomorrow, for sure.” She puts the backpack over her shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Terry just nods. “I guess, I’ll see you tomorrow.” He watches as she climbs out of the window from her bedroom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grabs the guitar and leaves her cave. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Standing in front of the bar, he realized that his clothes looked a bit dirty. He glances at HUGH FUCK and makes a stop there. He was greeted by the receptionist who gave Terry a wide smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Terry! So nice to see you!” She clasped her hands together. “Are you working here again?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I was wondering if I could borrow some clothes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The receptionist looked around, feeling nervous. “I don’t know if the boss will like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please?” He begged, elbows over the counter. “I’ll return it, I just need to borrow it for today.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She began to sweat because she does want to help Terry, she’s happy to help anyone, but she doesn’t want to get in trouble. Glancing at Terry, puppy dog face, she couldn’t say no to him. “Oh, okay.” She gives in. “Hold on.” She grabs one of the keys hanging from the wall behind her and goes to the hall where the prostitutes were. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Later, she shows up with a clean suit shirt and pants with fancy shoes. She figured he’d want to look professional instead of looking like he belonged in the streets. A smile formed on Terry’s face. “Thank you! Thank you!”  He hugged her over the counter. “I’ll be sure to give it back!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Terry made his way inside the platinum bar. The place was squeaky clean and had chairs that were all the same kind and size, unlike the Tungsten Bar where the seats would be broken and uneven. There weren’t enough chairs to go around because some people would start fights in the bar and break chairs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bar was mostly empty, with only a few people who slept here for the night because they were too drunk to go home the night before. There was a stage over by the left side of the bar. It was small but big enough for people to notice right away. A tall stool and a microphone accompanies the stage along with a long red curtain behind it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Terry ran to a supply closet and changed into the clean clothes. From the reflection from a clean metal bucket, he checked how he looked. He hasn’t taken a good look at himself in a while because he was ashamed to see that he’s back to his old lifestyle. Most of his reflections were unclear but this one is as clear as day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hasn’t showered for at least two months now. Then again, not many people could. When it rains, everyone gets the opportunity to shower but it never gets rid of the stench of poverty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Terry licked his finger and rubbed off the dirty from his face to look cleaner. His bruises healed up nicely. It was like he was never touched in the first place. Terry smiled, going over what he has to do. He’s going to find the owner of the bar and ask to perform here, and get paid while doing it. But what if they say no? Terry shook the thought from his head. They won’t say no. Taking a deep breath, Terry opens the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bartender showed Terry to the owner when he asked her where they were. Terry knocked on the door and a feminine voice answered, “Come in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Opening the door, he’s met with an older purple shlorpian holding a cigar in her hand. Those were illegal because they were a health hazard. She was dying anyway so she couldn’t care less. “May I help you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, yes!” Terry says a bit too loud. “I would like to perform here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She eyes the guitar and sees the carving. “You want to replace Old Gent?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” It’s not like that. “I want to… live out his memory with music.” And get paid. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She crushes the smoke from her cigar. “I miss that old man. He always played for me even when I didn’t deserve it.” She frowned as sadness filled her eyes. “He wouldn’t let me help him, and he took that to his grave.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Terry stood in silence in her office, watching her reminisce about the old performer. “I miss him too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, since this just got depressing, you can perform in his place. My customers miss a good ol’ performance ever since the old man passed.” She smiles, winking at Terry. “I’m sure you can bring the smiles back to their faces.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Terry smiles. “W-when do I start?” Stuttering from his excitement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about tonight?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s perfect!” The lady stands up and holds her hand out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then I’ll see you tonight.” Terry takes her hand and shakes on it. “You can leave the guitar here if you like.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Terry sets the guitar by the wall in the boss lady’s office. He takes his leave and goes back home to Zync.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Zync!” Terry busts through the door. “I got a-” He finds the house empty. Terry thinks that he might be out at Tungsten’s drinking again, not that he’s surprised.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This didn’t matter. Terry finally has a job and he’s finally going to get money. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the sun went down, Terry made his way to the bar but Zync was making his way back home, stumbling as he walked. “Terry?” He called. “Why aren’t you at home?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“About that… I got a job!” Terry forced a smile on his face. Nowadays he finds it hard to smile. “I'm going in right now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now?” Zync grabs onto Terry’s wrist a bit too hard. “You can’t leave me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not. Y-you’re hurting me.” Terry tried to pull his arm back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are! Everyone always leaves and you’re doing the same!” He gripped harder, causing the skin to bruise. “Don’t you know that-that I love you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do.” Terry began to goobler as he started to get scared. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not going.” Zync pulled Terry back to the house. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But the gig! Terry couldn’t miss it! He’ll finally get a chance to earn something for himself. “No!” He took his arm back from Zync, rubbing the space where it bruised. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No?” He came up to Terry as he gulped. Terry forgot what happens when he says no to Zync. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I- I mean-” Terry held his hands up in defense, knowing that Zync would hit him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zync grabbed Terry by the shirt, pulling him in close and knees him in the stomach. Terry fell to the floor, in the fetal position holding his abdomen. Zync began to beat Terry, kicking his back and his ribs. His foot came in contact with Terry’s chest, making him choke and cough as he struggled to breathe. Zync got on top of Terry and continued to punch him, his fist driving into his face like a ton of bricks, bruising his face again. He blocked out what Zync was yelling about because the pain was too unbearable to focus. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zync shoved Terry back to the ground, leaving him there while he went back into the house. For a while, Terry layed there wondering what he did wrong. He wanted to help their situation so they could be happy, so he could be happy. But he’s anything but happy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He began to think about what Korvo would do. He knows what to do, surely he’d know what to do now. Would he just end it here or keep going? He could just wander deeper into the slums and die from radiation or poison. Is there anything that’ll keep him going, he thought. The tears welled in his eyes as he let them fall. He doesn’t know what he’s doing and his body hurts like a bitch. He should’ve just stayed with Korvo instead of coming here, but it’s too late now because he sure that Korvo doesn’t want to see him anymore. He probably moved on, Terry thought, but why can’t he? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Terry slowly got up, wincing with every movement. When he got to his feet, he dusted off the clothes. The receptionist is gonna be mad at him for dirtying the clothes. He couldn’t perform like this, there’s mud on his shirt and pants. Instead of going to the bar, he limped to HUGH FUCK. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The doors opened and the receptionist audibly gasped when she saw Terry. “Oh, my God! Are you okay?” She ran around the counter and took a look at Terry’s face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Terry frowned. “My clothes are dirty.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She laughed. “Well, I’m more concerned about your face.” She grazed her finger over the bruise and Terry hissed. “We have a medkit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Terry followed her into the backroom where the supply closet was. He sat on a tipped over fridge as the receptionist dapped some healing gel on his cheek. His skin began to turn back to the regular shade of green instead of the bluish discoloration.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, why’d you need the clothes?” She asked. Obviously, she knew about abuse all too well. She’s had her fair share of backhands. However, she doesn’t mention it to Terry because she knows that he’ll deny any of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m performing at Platinum for Old Gent.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed. “That’s so sweet. I’ll get you some new clothes.” She got up and left Terry in the closet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pimp’s main bitch is always so nice, even though she doesn’t like Terry. She’s a bitch behind his back but a sweetheart to his face. Maybe she’s nice to him now because he’s not working for the pimp anymore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The receptionist returned with the clothes and left Terry in there to change out of the old ones and into the new ones. Terry took off his clothes, feeling the rest of his body aching. He slipped on the new clothes, smelling the detergent off of it. There wasn't a mirror to check himself out, but he’s sure he looks dazzling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Opening the door to the closet, he asked the receptionist how he looked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like a million dollars.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Terry thanked the receptionist and promised to pay her back for the dirty clothes, then went on his way to the Platinum bar. Once he was there, people were coming in and filling in the sets. He was gonna play in front of these people. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t even a bit nervous. Standing in front of people was his thing when he was a stripper, but everyone admired his body, not everyone might admire his talent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sees the boss lady holding his guitar. She ushers for him to come to her and he does. “Follow me.” She says. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Terry followed her to the back of the stage. It has a makeup place with mirrors and boxes of stuff. “You can use this room to freshen up or practice, whatever you want. Call me whenever you’re ready.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She leaves through the door. Terry sat in the seat and stared at himself in the mirror. His face looks okay, but he sure doesn’t feel it. For some reason, he felt sad again, not from pain or sadness. He didn’t know what that feeling in his chest was. He wished that Korvo was here to see him play. He hasn’t even told Korvo that he could play an instrument. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Terry wondered what song he should sing. There were so many, he could even make one up on the spot. But this should be special, because not only this was his first performance, but it was to commemorate Old Gent. He was probably the oldest slum resident and he played music for everyone. Terry remembered when they first met. Old Gent was playing a love song, probably to Fuschia, the Platinum’s owner. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The idea clicked in his head. He should play the song that Old Gent played when they first met!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuschia?” Terry called. “I’m ready.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Korvo was still in awe. The chances of meeting Terry here is one in a million.</p><p>Terry was up on the stage holding a guitar, dressed up nicely. The feelings slowly came back to Korvo, all of the shit he held back for so long, all the good memories he repressed in replacement for liquor. His heart ached and beat at the same time. </p><p>Terry didn’t seem to notice Korvo in the crowd. He grabbed the microphone, adjusting it and awkwardly smiling. He knew that Terry was nervous, it was written all over his sleeves. </p><p>Terry began to play the guitar, playing from his heart. Remembering the notes that the old performer played when he and the old man first met. He took a breath as he sang:</p><p>“<em>Only you can make this world seem </em><em>right,</em></p><p>
  <em> Only you can make the darkness bright. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Only you and you alone </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Can thrill me like you do </em>
</p><p><em> And fill my heart with love for only you. </em>”</p><p><em> — </em> </p><p>“<em>Only you can make all this change in </em><em>me.</em></p><p>
  <em> For it’s true, you are my destiny. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> When you hold my hand, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I understand the magic that you do. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You’re my dream come true,  </em>
</p><p><em> My one and only you. </em>”</p><p>
  <em> — </em>
</p><p>The feelings came flooding back to Korvo. He closed himself for so long, not knowing that he was saving himself for Terry, waiting that one day they’ll meet again. His heart opened, like a flower blooming in the spring. He wanted to give his heart to Terry because he knew that it only belonged to him.</p><p>When the song was over everyone cheered, screaming and whistling for Terry. He thanked everyone as the owner took the stage and gave a speech about Old Gent, while wiping away a tear. It was beautiful. Korvo had no idea Terry could sing or the fact that he could play the guitar.</p><p>When Terry left the stage, Korvo moved through the crowd to follow him. He made it to the back rooms, finding the door where he thinks Terry would be behind. He doesn’t bother knocking, fearing that if he doesn’t open it fast enough Terry would disappear again. </p><p>Terry stood facing the mirror. His shirt was hanging off his shoulder and he’s looking at the bruises on his bare chest. Korvo sees them too and lets out a small gasp. “Who did this to you?”</p><p>Immediately recognizing the voice and the face in the mirror, he turned to see Korvo, his Korvo. He couldn’t find the words to express how happy he was to see him or how sorry he was. Overwhelmed with an array of emotions,  Terry began to cry, tears overflowing from his eyes. He held his hands to his face, wiping the tears that soaked his cheeks.. </p><p>Korvo immediately went over to Terry, pulling him into his arms. Terry sobbed on Korvo’s shoulder, lamenting, feeling so small in his arms. “I’m so sorry.” He broke. He’s sorry that his life has gone to shit. He’s sorry that he wasn’t grateful to Korvo when all he was trying to do was make him happy. “I’m miserable, Korvo.” He admits after being in denial for so long.</p><p>“It’s okay.” Korvo held onto Terry, patting the back of his head. </p><p>They stayed holding each other until Terry’s tears dried up. Korvo examines the bruises on Terry’s chest, stomach, and ribs. They were still fresh. He wondered what Terry had gotten himself into. Someone as sweet as him shouldn’t be treated like this. “Come with me?” Korvo asked. </p><p>Terry nodded, holding onto Korvo’s hand. It was better than going home to Zync who’ll hit him again and claim that it’s out of love. </p><p>They made it to the pod and it teleported to the station where Korvo lived. They made it to Korvo’s apartment as Terry saw how empty it was. It was like he was never here. They sit on the couch and Korvo leaves him to get some medical stuff from the bathroom. </p><p>When he comes back, he helps Terry take his shirt off and rubs healing gel on his back  and shoulder blade, where the bruises were. They both kept quiet, not sure what the right thing to say was. Korvo’s breath was tickling against Terry’s skin, sending him shivers. Korvo rubbed more gel on Terry’s bruise that went from his back to his ribs. Touching his side made Terry want to squirm and laugh because of how ticklish he was. He tried to keep his laughter at bay, not wanting to give Korvo any wrong ideas. Though, the wrong idea would be the right one.</p><p>Korvo hands Terry the gel so he could rub his chest and stomach with it. Without thinking Terry says, “You don’t wanna touch me?”</p><p>Korvo blushed at the statement. He shouldn’t be so flustered at such a remark but he couldn’t stop himself from feeling flustered. He missed Terry’s coquettish remarks. “I would, but I might get carried away.” </p><p>It was Terry’s turn to blush. “What?” He says that came out as a question. He wasn’t expecting Korvo to respond like that, but he knows that Korvo was naive to his own charms.</p><p>“Just take it.” He puts the bottle of gel in Terry’s hand and gets up to go to his room. </p><p>Terry watches as his ex walks into his own room, leaving him to tend to himself. He looked around the house, it looked mostly the same but there’s blue curtains instead of white ones. Squeezing the gel on his palm, he massaged the gel in his hand then rubbed the bruise on his chest and to his stomach, wincing when he applied too much pressure. The pain starts soothing him. </p><p>Korvo comes back out with a blanket and wraps it around Terry, making him jump. His lips were close to Terry’s ear. “Just in case you get cold.”</p><p>Terry’s chest was beating a million per minute. He wondered if Korvo was doing this on purpose, making him all flustered by taking care of him like this. He hears Korvo leave again and come back with a cup of tea. Korvo sets the cup on the coffee table as Terry realizes it was the cup he got for him. </p><p>“You kept it.” He says his thoughts out loud. </p><p>Korvo took a seat next to Terry, keeping a distance between them. “It reminded me of you.”</p><p>Terry picked up the cup, smiling as he took a sip. It made him giddy knowing that Korvo thought about him, though he shouldn’t because he had a boyfriend, a boyfriend who didn’t give two fucks about him. </p><p>Korvo felt a goobler threatening to pop out of his head. He feels lame, like he’s embarrassing himself. Does he look cool? Is Terry regretting being here? He's every kind of excited right now. It was almost like a dream. He doesn't know what to do now, or what to say. He forgot how to speak like a regular shlorpian. He began to think that this was a mistake taking Terry here because he hadn't prepared anything. Wait, Terry might think he wants to get back together. Of course,  Korvo wants to get back together, he always has. Nothing has been the same ever since Terry left. He became an alcoholic, for crying out loud, and he cries when he had sex with tha-</p><p>Terry grabbed onto Korvo's hand, jolting him out of overthinking. He looks at Terry who's giving him a small smile. "You looked uneasy." Even when he's covered in injuries, he still thinks about Korvo. How could he not love this guy?</p><p>"I'm okay." </p><p>They stay like this, holding each other's hand. This wasn't much but it was enough. "Thank you, Korvo."</p><p>Terry scooted closer to Korvo because he knows he's never the bold one to make a move. He rested his head on Korvo's shoulder, never having been more tired in his life. </p><p>Korvo stayed tense until he felt Terry's body go limp. He was falling asleep on his shoulder. When Korvo was sure that Terry was completely asleep, he put his hand on his shoulder, pulling him closer. He's not much of a cuddle guy, but when it comes to Terry, he can't say no.</p><p>Slowly, Korvo grew sleepy as well and rested his head on Terry's. He was lulled to sleep by a peaceful silence, forgetting that he left his friend at the bar. </p><p>It was morning and the city was alive again. Cracking open is his eyes, Terry finds himself in a bed, Korvo's bed to be exact. He remembers falling asleep on his couch. A thought roamed in his head, he doesn't want to go back to Zync because he knows he'll beat him again for leaving,  especially to the city of all places. Is that even a reason to go back, Terry thought.  Though, he did enjoy singing at the bar and the audience seemed to like it too. He could go back just for that. </p><p>Getting up and doing a stretch, Terry goes into the kitchen expecting to see Korvo but finds breakfast laying on the counter instead. He smiled going over to eat the meal because he hadn't eaten for a while. Terry continued to search, but he wasn't in the living room,  or the bathroom, or Terry's old room. He wasn't anywhere. On the door had a sticky note that said: "Make yourself at home. I'll be back."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>the song that terry sings is Only You by The Platters. it's my favorite song and i thought it would be perfect for the Korvo and Terry's story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Back in the slums, Korvo marches to HUGH FUCK hoping to find some answers on who abused Terry. He ignored the receptionist and had gone to the back to where the boss man’s room was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t go back there!” She called, following him to the boss’ office. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korvo busts open the door, finding the boss handing Terri her paycheck. He glanced between the two and ignored whatever they were doing. “Did you do it?” Korvo asked, referring to the bruises on Terry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” The boss man asked, confused as to why this guy was here again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korvo grabbed him by the collar, pissed having to think about Terry getting beaten by someone. “Terry!” He yelled. “You laid a hand on him, didn’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” Terri got in between the boss and Korvo, making him let go of the old guy. “Let’s just calm down a bit, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korvo scowls. He’s not going to be the responsible adult today. Mostly because he’s too pissed to think straight. He couldn’t let the thought go because there’s no way that Terry would accidentally hurt himself like that. No amount of stairs or clumsy falling could look how Terry looked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Terri turns to Korvo. “What’s going on with Terry? Did something happen?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korvo sighs, feeling impatient. “I’m looking for the guy that beat Terry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, Terry moved in with his boyfriend not too long ago.” A boyfriend? Korvo couldn’t believe Terry had a boyfriend here. “I noticed he looked exhausted every time he came to visit me. You might find something there.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know where he lives?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Terry was supposed to introduce me today but now, he’s nowhere to be found, but I’m sure he’s fine. I hope.” Terri smiles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s his name?” Korvo interrogated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Zync.” Korvo pats Terri on the shoulder and pulls out a $100, giving it to her. He remembered when he asked for advice from the boss man he had to tip him for the advice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” He leaves the building, to search for this asshole boyfriend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Walking around the slums, Korvo asked around for a guy named Zync, but nobody seemed to know who this guy was. Most of the residents were blacked out drunk or sleeping because the slums only come alive when the sun goes down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korvo walked into Cruxxx’ club and asked the bartender if he knew someone named Zync and he said no, but another shlorpian overheard Korvo asking around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know Zync.” She says, holding an empty shot glass. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korvo turns to her, seeing the bruises on her arms and cheek. He wanted to ask what happened, but since she knew Zync he figured that he did this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s my ex.” She says. “He showed up to my place last night and that’s how I got these bruises. Was saying something about some guy named Terry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you know where I could find him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would,” She held out her hand and rubbed her index finger to her thumb. “For money.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korvo rolled his eyes and shoved his hand in his pocket, pulling out another bill. He slaps it on the table in front of her and she snatches it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Walk straight out of  Cruxxx’s, go straight past the small alleyway with the picture of the anarchy sign and you’ll find a shed.” She explains. “You’re welcome.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Making his way out of the club, Korvo followed the direction that the drunk ex said. Seeing the sign, he makes his way into the alleyway. Lucky for him, he brought a ray gun with him for Terry’s vengeance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It made him sick that anyone would touch Terry like that. He didn’t understand what Terrys saw in him, a cruel dude like him. Zync went back to his ex just to beat her because Terry left. Not only did Korvo pity Terry but he pitied Zync’s ex too, having to endure the beating with Terry's absence. Just thinking about it made his blood boil, enough to fuel his anger for a couple of months. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once he made it to the shed, he politely knocked. He might as well be a gentleman before he goes unhinged. It takes a while for the guy to open the door. Korvo was starting to think he wasn’t home. Of course, he has to be because the sun was still up. He knocked again and again until Zync opened the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell? Can’t a guy sleep-” Korvo doesn’t give him the chance to finish what he was saying by knocking him in the face with his fist. Zync stumbled back into his house as Korvo walked in, following him and shut the door behind them. “Who the fuck are you?” Zync held his cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s make this clear between us.” Korvo rolled up his sleeve, seething with rage. “You’re gonna stay away from Terry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Terry?” Zync chuckles bitterly. “Terry sent you? I knew that slutty fuck w-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korvo doesn’t give him the satisfaction of finishing that sentence and punches him again. His knuckles were starting to ache. How hard was this guy’s face? It doesn’t matter because Korvo was already on top of his guy hitting his face until his knuckles bleed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zync pushed Korvo and got a hit in. He shoved Korvo, choking him against the mildew infected walls of this shed. Korvo pulled out his ray gun from his pants and shot the guy in the stomach to where he thinks his spine would be. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, Zync began to lose feeling in his legs as he slowly fell to his knees. “What- what did you do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korvo rubbed his neck, feeling winded because of Zync’s monster grip. “I hope,” Korvo gasps, “you like crawling.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You son of a bitch!” Korvo watched as he tried to stand up, only to fall to his feet again. Korvo skips his way around the crippled man. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re rapidly losing your ability to walk.” He explains to him. He holds up the gun, sliding his hand across it. “This gun damages nerves, specifically ones that give you the ability to walk.” This was no time to be a nerd but Korvo couldn’t help himself. Might as well education this guy while he’s losing his ability to use his legs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zync pushed himself up from the floor to a sitting position. “Look man, I’ll do whatever you want if you change me back.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korvo stepped on Zync’s hand, kneeling down to come to eye level with him as Zync winced from the pain. “You should’ve thought about that before you decide to lay a finger on Terry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zync furrowed his brow. “It wasn’t my fault! He just came to live with me for no reason! I did what I had to do to get him to leave, but he wouldn’t go.” He was lying, saying anything to get Korvo to change him to walk again. “You gotta believe me! I told him to go but he wouldn’t listen so I hit him. It only happened once, I promise. We can trade. You get Terry and I get to walk again. Yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korvo stood up, stepping off of Zync’s hand. And going to the door. Trading Terry like he’s some kind of object? Who does this guy think he is, Korvo thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He deserves it for fucking other people! How am I supposed to live with the fact that Terry was a prostitute, a fucking whore! I can’t even look at him without feeling disgusted, that so many others had their roots-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turning around, Korvo kicks him in the face, knocking him to the floor. He takes a look at this pathetic shlorpian. “Scum.” He leaves out the door, going back home to his love. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No one will ever touch Terry like that again, Korvo thought. It was a promise.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>leading up to the end guys. thank you so much for taking the time to read this and enjoying it as well. more to come haha</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Terry had no idea where Korvo could be. He wanted to call Korvo but found his phone at home. He figured Korvo would be at work and he forgot his phone, so Terry used it to call the office to have the new assistant answer the phone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi, is Korvo there?” Terry asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, he hasn’t shown up yet.” He had a deep voice, which Terry found attractive. “Might I ask why you have his cell?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, he left it home and I wanted to… tell him.” Terry lied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure he’ll show up to work. I’ll tell him that you called.” The assistant says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, bye.” Terry hangs up. He can’t believe Korvo replaced him with a sexy voiced assistant. Though he’s glad that he got someone to help him with work stuff. He knows Korvo gets stressed easily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Terry groans. “Where is he?” He was starting to get worried. If he’s not at work, then where the fuck is Korvo?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An idea popped into his head. Terry dialed the number to the Tungsten Bar, hoping that maybe they'd seen Korvo around, if he showed up there. He doesn’t have a lot of options for places that Korvo might be at. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Someone answers the phone. “Hello?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, hi! I was wondering if you saw a light blue guy around the bar.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Honey, there’s many light blue skins here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dammit! He forgot that Korvo doesn’t have distinct features, not many shlorpians do. “Nevermind.”  Terry hangs up, sighing. He was getting worried. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Terry went into Korvo’s closet and put on his robe. Since he didn’t know where Korvo was, he’ll try looking for him. On his way to the door, it opens and Korvo steps inside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Upon seeing Terry dressed up like he was leaving, Korvo’s heart sank, thinking that Terry wanted to leave because he doesn't want to be around him. “What’s up?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Korvo, where were you?” Terry asks. “I called your job and they said you weren’t in so I was gonna go look for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I went out to the slums.” He says, closing the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Terry’s face dropped. “Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korvo doesn’t answer and just hangs up his robe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Answer me.” Terry demanded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I paid someone a visit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Terry didn’t understand because Korvo didn’t know anyone else in the slums besides him. Did he have someone there? Like a relationship? Terry began to overthink Korvo having a relationship with another poor person. That sick bastard, Terry thought, having a fetish for poor people. He didn’t think Korvo would stoop so low. But he needs to know who this better person was. “Who?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The guy who did this to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What? Terry paused. He went to visit Zync. He thought about how Korvo knew where he was. The slum isn’t a big place, it was easy to find people because everyone is all clustered up together. He began to think the worse, that Korvo found out that Zync was abusing him and took revenge for him. Terry didn’t want Zync to get hurt, he still had some feelings for him. “What did you do to Zync?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korvo doesn’t answer at first, hesitant to tell Terry what he did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Korvo!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I gave him what he deserved.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That could mean anything, mostly something bad. Terry’s shoulders hung as a doleful expression was painted on his face. “I loved him.” He says, almost whispering and still lying to himself that he felt anything for his boyfriend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was a stab at Korvo’s heart hearing Terry say he loved someone else. He didn’t understand why he would like someone like that, someone who would hurt him, someone who didn’t want him around. Zync was a loser who was obviously a drunk and spent too much time and money at bars and clubs. He manipulated Terry into loving him when he was at his lowest. “You’d love someone who hurt you?” Korvo’s eyes were glassy, thinking that Terry would prefer a miserable relationship than to be with him..</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I loved you. What’s the difference?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korvo’s heart sank to his stomach, physically feeling sick as Terry compared him to his abusive ex-boyfriend. “I would never hit you.” He wanted to cry. He didn’t know why Terry hated him so much that he would leave. What did he do? Why didn’t Terry love him anymore? “What did he have that I didn’t? Why would you date someone like that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Terry was trying so hard to keep himself from tearing up. He loved Korvo so much, and he still does but he falls to pieces being with him like this, when Terry still has nothing. “He has nothing and you have everything. How am I supposed to compete with that, Korvo? Nothing feels like it’s mine.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re wrong. I don’t have everything.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have a big fancy apartment. You’re basically your own boss at your job. You get paid so much money.” Terry's voice cracked. “You can have anyone you want, and yet you chose a- a- nobody, a lowly prostitute with no home, to be yours. And you still shower me in gifts. Don’t you know how that makes me feel? I didn’t want any of that stuff. I just want you. Why couldn’t you understand that? I- I don’t get you, Korvo!” Terry huffed, his face slightly flushed from his pent up emotions. Terry hugged himself, uncomfortable that he’s being vulnerable in front of Korvo after so long of believing he's gotten over him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korvo moves in closer, touching Terry’s arms. His eyes soften. “I don’t have everything.” He repeats, “Because everything I had left when you did.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Terry chokes up as his tears stung his eyes. His words had brought Terry to tears. It felt like someone ripped open his heart and poured lemon juice on it. He didn't realize he meant this much to Korvo, or to anybody. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korvo brought his hand up, grazing a finger across Terry’s cheek where the bruise from yesterday was. “Haven’t you ever thought that maybe the reason I do these things for you is because… I have deep feelings for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Terry’s lips formed a thin line. “You never say them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha- I-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Say it, then.” Terry’s brow furrowed but his eyes were soft. “Say you love me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korvo says nothing, his words caught in his throat. He doesn’t want Terry to go, to leave him again, but a simple “I love you” can’t convey how much he loves Terry, but it was enough to make him stay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I knew it.” He pushed past Korvo and headed for the door. It’s always too good to be true, he thought. When he touches the knob, he feels Korvo wrap his firm arms around him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t go. I- I love you.” He breaks down, all his walls slowly crumbling down. “I can’t lose you again. I’m sorry that I didn’t appreciate you enough, or tell you that I love you every morning. I’m sorry for making you feel like I didn’t love you. I’m sorry for showering you in presents when I should’ve just told you how I feel. I thought if I made you happy, got you everything that you’d know how much I love you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korvo has never been in a relationship before Terry. He didn’t know about the I love you’s or stuff like that. Terry turns around. He didn’t know that Korvo was just showing Terry that he loves him. He feels like an idiot, pushing Korvo away when all he did was try to love him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Korvo kept rambling about how to make it up to Terry,  he turned around in Korvo’s arms, planting a kiss on Korvo’s lips. Korvo melts into the kiss, his heart beating out of his chest. “I love you.” Terry hears Korvo say mid kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They started off gentle and sweet but progressively became aggressive and passionate. Terry hadn’t realized how much he missed Korvo’s lips and his touch. He was always gentle to Terry even when he didn't need to be. They stripped each other, tossing the articles of clothing somewhere in the room, while making their way to the sofa. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They laid together on the sofa. Terry’s in Korvo’s arms while they make out and grind on each other’s roots. Terry lifts his leg and hooks it around Korvo’s waist as he pushes his root to Terry’s opening. “Mmf” Terry moaned in Korvo’s mouth, as he slipped his root in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything felt hot as Korvo thrust into Terry, connecting them again. He hooks an arm around Terry’s thigh, pulling him in closer as he kisses and bites Terry’s neck. Reaching down, Korvo jerks Terry off, breathing in his sweet sounds. Terry holds onto Korvo, digging his fingers in his back as he reaches his first orgasm. He screams Korvo’s name while he cums.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, Korvo wasn’t done. Terry was bent over the couch and Korvo took him from behind, thrusting while he held Terry’s hip and used his other hand to jerk him off. Terry felt another orgasm coming as Korvo kept moving. Korvo bit his shoulder and it left a mark. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Terry breathed heavily. “Korvo, I’m gonna cum.” He warns.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korvo moves faster, sending pleasure straight to Terry’s loins. He felt himself coming close too. Just when Terry was about to cum, he moved against Korvo, skin slapping against each other. He poked the bubble of maximum orgasm and convulsed under Korvo, his insides involuntarily tightening up as his root shot nectar onto the couch. Terry cried Korvo’s name again as he trembled. Korvo came at the same time, moaning into Terry’s back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stayed like that, catching their breaths. They hadn’t done anything like that since being together. “When did you get so good?” Terry wheezed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korvo slips out of Terry as his nectar drips out of him. They took a seat away from the still damp stain. “I need to get a new couch.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Terry giggled, snuggling up against Korvo as he pulled him in. “I love you, Korvo.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His face softens as he steals a kiss. “I love you too.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Their Ending Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A year has passed since the two got back together. No, things weren’t the same. They were different in a good way. Terry started off working as a singer for the Platinum Bar but then eventually moved to a more expensive and fancier bar, one that’s not located in the slums, but is quite close. Terry stayed with Korvo for a short time while he saved up his money to afford his own place. Every night, Korvo would be at every single performance Terry makes to cheer him on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once he did, he moved out of Korvo’s apartment and lived nearby the slums because it was what he could afford. The apartment was small and cozy, not cramped and messy. He got to decorate however he liked. It felt like it was his and it was. He earned it all on his own, without Korvo’s help or anyone else’s. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, Korvo moves in with Terry because he didn’t like having to go back home. He sold his apartment because he didn’t need it when all he needed was Terry. He still works at his company job but this time he doesn’t buy stuff he doesn’t need, or give Terry gifts as often. Instead, he used it to build actual homes and buildings in the slums. He figured that they needed a real house rather than to live in trash. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Terry eventually introduces Korvo to Terri. They claimed to have already known each other because they met when Korvo tried to beat up the boss man. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korvo and Terry went to the club together, and Korvo tried drugs for the first time. They hugged and kissed like two drugged up idiots in love. Before they went home, they stopped by the old performer’s shrine to pay respect to the deceased. “We miss you, old man.” Terry says, putting a bill in the jar on his resting place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they make their way home, Terry buys Korvo flowers from a nearby flower shop. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korvo takes it in his hands. “That’s fucked up, Terry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.” He kisses Korvo on the cheek as they skipped happily ever after.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you for sticking to the end of the chapter. hope y'all enjoyed as much as i liked writing this fic.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>